A Home for My Heart
by roligkjr
Summary: Vauseman AU. Vauseman college. Alex thinks she is happy and that she have everything she wants, even though she doesn't truly love her girlfriend. Piper finally lives out her childhood dream about going to New York, where everything can happen, and it will. Will the girls find out what the missing part in their lives is, and will they help each other fill the whole?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Piper POV

The day is finally here. The day I have been waiting for over 5 years now. Today is the day I leave for college.

I stood still in the entrance and just watched people run passed me. The airports are filled with them. All sorts of people where to find at an airport. To my right, you had the typical family on vacation. Two parents and three kids. The parents had their normal-sized suitcases, and their kids had those animal-shaped suitcases with a leash. And to my left, you had the businessman on business-trip. He didn't have much with him, just one briefcase in his right hand. He probably didn't have much in it either, since he was already wearing his suit. He was on the phone while he was heading towards the pub, another typical businessman-move. Some feet in front of me were the typical couple on vacation. They were at the check-in, the guy was dealing with his suitcase, and the girl was standing and looking at him. My gut feeling said that this was their first trip together. They seemed very in love by the way she looked at him as he finally was done with his suitcase and glanced up at her, she was beaming.

"Piper!" I heard my drunken mother yell behind me. It was only 11 am, and she was already drunk. "Don't go so fast!" she kept yelling. Behind her, I could see my father and my brothers.

"My plane is leaving soon, hurry up!" God, they could be slow sometimes.

It wasn't long after that we were in the departure lounge ready for me to leave. I can't believe the time is here. Going to America and study abroad had been my dream since 8th grade, and now I'm starting to get nervous. America is a whole other country, jet alone, a whole other continent. I absolutely love America, and I can't wait to get to New York and NYU, but leaving home, let me correct that, leaving my brothers and my friends will be hard. I will always get new friends, it's not like my friends hare are the best, they are the typical popular high school girls. But my brothers are sadly my best friends. They have been there for me during all my hard times, they have seen me at my worst and my best, cheered on me and made fun of me.

"Call when you get there," Danny said as he dragged me into his long arm and hugged me tight. I will miss these hugs. Danny had moved out two years ago and is now studying medicine, so I was already kinda used to being away from him.

"Kill 'em tiger" Cal said smiling as he lifted me in a bear hug. Cal would be the one I would miss the most. I felt bad for Danny thinking this, but Cal was the only person in my family who wasn't all pressuring and tense. He was chill, he didn't really care. He had me concerned a few times, but I had heard him talk about his plans, they weren't much but they would make him happy, which made me happy.

My mom and dad gave me forced hugs and forced smiles, but that was the best I could get out of them. I turned around and started to make my way to the gate. I looked over my shoulder at my family and waved to them. I could see my brother waving back, both with tears in their eyes, but my parents just stood there like statues.

I was nicely greeted by one stewardess and I easily found my seat on row 17. I looked out as the plane took-off, thinking that when the plane landed I would be at JFK airport.

* * *

Alex POV

I shot my head back in sync with Nicky and Sylvie, feeling the burn down my throat. God this had been a long night. I was ready to call it a night for some hours ago, but Sylvie had insisted on being out late once again, since I for once have night off of work and it is not long until school starts, she says that we won't be able to see each other as much, which is probably true. For once in my life, I am actually excited for school to start. I hated high school for all it was. I had taken three years away from school after high school, mostly to make some money so I could afford college. Now the time was to start at school again, and I didn't feel like the kid who didn't want to go to bed because she knew that once she woke up she had to go to school and all the bullying would start again.

"We should probably get going. Soon the businessmen will get here before heading off to work. Speaking of work, I have to work today." I said mostly to Nicky knowing that when Sylvie is this drunk, she doesn't listen to anything you say.

"Come on Vause! The night is still young, enjoy yourself a little. When did you get so boring?" Nicky said back to, or more like yelled to me, trying to get her voice over the loud music.

"It is 5 am. The night has passed, Nichols."

"What?! It is 5 already? Damn Vause, why didn't you say anything? You know my buss to mother-evil leave at 8. What am I supposed to do with 3 hours of sleep? I will look even more dead than I already do" Nicky complained back to me like this was my fault. I knew that her buss to go and see her mother left early, but it wasn't me who insisted on staying out late. Nicky spun around and almost ran out of the bar like she was going to run home or something. I glanced over at Sylvie, she was beyond wasted, and I knew it would be a long morning having to deal with her. I grabbed her hand and followed Nicky out in the cold morning breeze of New York.

"This isn't my fault, Nichols. I said we should leave for like three hours ago, but you backed Sylvie up when she wanted to stay out late."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Vause. I am sorry, ehh? It's just that I'm stressed about seeing my mom." she said kinda sad. I knew that her parents weren't the best, some people shouldn't be allowed to get a kid.

I came home to an empty apartment roughly around 10 am, which meant that mom had already left for work. After Nicky had gone home to hers, I had followed Sylvie home knowing she was too drunk to find the way by herself. I really wanted to go to straight home after I had followed Sylvie, but I knew that wasn't a good idea in case she would drown in her puke, so I stayed. I peeled off my leather jacket and slammed off my shoes. I stumbled my way to my bedroom, exhausted by the long day and collapsed in the comfort of my bed, knowing I only could rest for two hours before I had to get ready for work.

* * *

Piper POV

I dragged my suitcase over the road after making sure it was safe to cross the road. I still can't believe that I am in New York, the city of my dreams. It all just looked so New York, like it did on all the pictures I had look at during my early teens. I really hope I make 13-year-old Piper proud knowing that I have finally made her dream come true. Well, my dream was to attend Harvard, but Harvard doesn't have the program that I want so then I choose to go to New York instead.

After a lot of struggle and having to ask many people for directions, I finally found my way to my dorm. The place I would live in for the next year. I had gotten a key at the reception, but the door stood at ajar, which I took as my dorm mate was already here. I felt kinda nervous about meeting my dorm mate, we had been in touch when we found out that we would be sharing a dorm, and she is from the area so I hope she doesn't make fun of me when I don't know where the nearest cinema or Starbucks is. I slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Hi, you must be Piper, I am Polly. Nice to meet you" the girl Polly said and extended her hand. She was a little shorter than me, she had brown hair and flawless brows. She reminded me slightly of the typical popular girls at school, only she had a nicer and warmer aura around her.

"Hi, Polly, nice to meet you too," I said friendly as I took her hand and shook it. She seemed like a genuinely nice girl and I look forward to getting to know her a little more.

"I took this side of the room if that is okay? I started to get my stuff over here yesterday and got help from my parents so I am mostly settled in. You are from Norway, right? Do you know when your stuff will get here?"

"I sent my stuff for two days ago, so they should arrive in some days I think, but I have some things with me, so I can stay here and don't go around in the same clothes" I said as I opened my suitcase and found my duvet, pillow and mattress covers and started to do my bed.

"So how is it to live in Norway?" she asked as we sat down in a booth at a diner close by. I had insisted on us going to a diner because that just seemed so American to me. She didn't really get it, of course, she is from here, but she had said yes simply because we are freshmen and can't really afford that much.

* * *

Alex POV

The day had been long. Long and boring. There aren't many people at the diner during the holidays. I seriously don't know why we don't just close it during the summer, it must cost a fortune to have a contract in New York and have all the power on during the summer without many costumers. I am beyond happy about the fact that I was only working half time today, I am exhausted after the long night and I wouldn't survive being here until we closed.

I was half sleeping on my feet when heard the bell signaling some new costumers. I opened my eyes and turned around to the door and that was when I saw her. A hot and blonde girl walking with a brunette behind her, probably her friend, and giving me a little smile before she sat down in one of our booths. I signaled that I would be with them in one minute and as I made my way over there, I kept repeating to myself not to stare.

"Hi, what can I do for you two today?" I asked as politely I could. If my mom had been here now she would spit out her drink and asked where her real daughter where and what I had done to her. But I wanted the blonde to like me and then I just had to fake 'til I made it.

"Oh hi, me and my friend here don't really have much knowledge of what you have to offer and what is best. Could you maybe come with some suggestions?" the brunette asked and pointed at her friend at the mention of her. I glanced over to the blonde and she gave me a little shy smile, which I replayed with a polite smile.

As I stood at the counter and watched the pair eat their burgers, I couldn't miss the fact that both of them where wearing NYU hoodies, I had the same hoodie at home. I really hoped they had bought them because they were attending the school and not just to have one as I have seen many people do. I made a mental note to myself to keep my eyes up for the blonde around campus this semester.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So this is my first try at a fanfic. I have wanted to write something for the longest time, and now I finally just sat down and started writing. What do you think? Is there anything you want to see in this fanfic? So if any of you wonders why Piper is Norwegian it is simply because I am and I just wanted to kinda give Piper a little different background than what we are used to, it will probably be pretty similar but at least she is from another country. Please leave a review, and hopefully, there will be an update next Wednesday. **

**So to take it all Norwegian: Ha det!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

ALEX POV

"Nichols, it is almost 2 pm, if I don't answer, I'm probably busy" I explained to her as I walked down the street towards the closest and best coffeeshop. After a long day with school and studying, I was in serious need of a good cup of coffee.

"It is Friday, don't you only have early classes on Friday?" she asked. "Alright I'll stop calling you in the middle of the day during the week, but now that I have you, can we pleeeeaaaaseeee go out today? We haven't been out in a month. I know you are busy with school and work, but I promise you, once the tequila is in your system, you will forget all about it." I do miss her, I haven't actually gotten to see her at all since school started.

"Okay, we can go out today, but just remember, I have to be early at work tomorrow so no staying out to 5, alright?" I said more as a statement than a question.

"Alright, cool. Are you going to bring Sylvia? Because then I don't want to keep being the third wheel as I have been since you two got together." I didn't really want to bring Sylvie, because I wanted me and Nicky to have night out like we used to, but I know Sylvie would somehow find out about it and get it the wrong way and then get pissed, and I really don't need to deal with a pissed Sylvie at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess I am going to do that. Maybe you should bring someone too?" I asked knowing well that she had had an eye on this girl for months.

I finally got to the coffee shop and opened the doors. There were many people there and I immediately felt sorry for whoever had to work here today. It wasn't a long line, which indicated that I had missed the rush hour and that all the people here were just slow drinkers, they are the worst during rush hour. I walked to the line, waiting as the two people in front of me made their orders.

"Yeah, I'll bring Lorna then. Meet us outside the bar around 10?" she said suddenly a little bummed.

"Alright I will, see you then, Nichols"

"Yeah see you then, Vause," she said and hung up. I kept looking at my phone as I saw a message saying I had to work on Sunday too and moved a little forward as the man in the front had gotten his coffee. I replayed the message and walked up to the barista.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" I looked up at the smiling barista. It was a cute brunette who looked around my age. If it was some months ago I would totally hit on her, but I have a girlfriend now and, even though I am not very familiar with the rules of relationships, I know you are not supposed to hit on other people.

"Can I get a latte to go?" I said and gave her a polite smile in return.

"Sure," she said and tapped in my order. It didn't take long for them to make my coffee and I was very soon on my way home.

The street was crowded with people. This is New York after all and the campus isn't far away, so there are people everywhere. My plan was now to go home and keep on studying before I met Sylvie and then met Nicky later tonight. I don't have to work today and neither does my mom, which really doesn't happen a lot, so I figure we will eat some pizza together while watching a movie, before I go out. I know my mom has to work super early tomorrow so she will probably go to bed early anyway. I strode down the street a little too caught up in my mind, when I suddenly banged into someone.

"Ohh sorry" I heard a girl's voice said.

It took me some time to gather my thoughts and to understand what had happened. When I finally came to my mind, I saw a blonde girl bending over as she gather some things she had lost when we crashed. I bent down to help her gather her stuff. It was papers and some notebooks. I recognized the papers as it was a copied-out version of the tasks I had been sitting with all day long, which meant that this girl didn't just go to the same school as me, but she was also a freshman and she had the same classes as me.

I raised with a pile of papers and handed it to her as I finally looked at her. And there she was. The girl from the diner. I had not seen her since the time in the diner and I had almost forgotten her, as I got pretty disappointed when I didn't see her at campus. But here she was. Right in front of me. Having the same homework as me, and we had just crashed in a big street.

"No no, it wasn't your fault… errrhh?" I said, leaving a space where she could introduce herself.

"Piper," she said. Piper. I like it. The name suited her face. She looked like a Piper. She did not wear a NYU hoodie as she had the last time I had seen her. Now she wore a boyfriend jean with holes with a plain white t-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she didn't wear any makeup.

"And who are you?" she said as I didn't introduce myself after her as normal people do. _Damn it Vause, concentrate. This is just a girl who happens to be very hot. You have a girlfriend remember?_

"Alex, my name is Alex" I introduced myself trying do sound casual.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What?" I asked her back confused by her question.

She chuckled very so little before she answered. "Sorry, it is just that I saw you at the diner at 9th Street for some weeks ago, so I just wondered why you were here at 13th then"

"Because this is the best coffee in New York, so if I have to walk from campus and to the 13th, I will," I said. I was a little set back at her question. Well, not her question, but the fact that she remembers the waitress at a diner she ate at one month ago. I wanted to ask her how she remembered me and I could feel my confident flirty self coming out, but I had to remind me to first of all not scare her away and to think a little about Sylvie. "Why are you here then?" I asked.

"It just so happens that I work at the place where they sell the best coffee in New York," she said while giving me a little, but gorgeous smile.

"Ahh, I just figure you were here for the same reason as me. Tired of working non-stop with algebra so you decided it was time for some coffee." I said, referring to the papers she had with and our common homework.

She glanced down at her algebra papers understanding my reference and glanced back at me. "You have the same homework? You seemed to recognize the papers before when you picked them up, like you had been sitting with them the whole day as well" she stated. Looking back, I must have been looking at the papers for a while before I gave them back to her.

"Yeah, I have always had a hard time with algebra, math in general. But I never knew it could be this hard." I said, and all of it was true. I hate algebra. I hate math in general. Thank god that I don't have to take math through my whole university years, only in the beginning. I seriously don't understand why anyone would like to take a degree in math.

"Algebra isn't my problem. Just wait until we have about sine, cosine, and tangent," she said.

"Augghht" I grunted as she reminded me of all the weeks I had been sat in my room trying to understand sine, cosine, and tangent. Let me say it again, I hate math. "Maybe we could study together?" I asked mostly as a joke, but partly because I wanted to hang out with her.

"Sure"

"Are you sure you want that? I am not much help when it comes to math" I said to her, not wanting her to expect much and then get disappointed because of my lack of knowledge.

"I don't care, I just like to study with someone, but my dorm mate like to study alone," she said. And before I could say something and even register what she said she continued "I have to go now, my shift is up." And with that, she walked passed me and walked towards the cafe I had exited some minutes prior. I watched as she walked away, thinking just how hot those long legs were and how bad this is all going to turn out for me.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, sorry for the short chapter this week, I didn't have much time to write, but I had promised an update today. I will try to get a little longer chapter next Wednesday. Second of all, thanks for all of your reviews and follows and favs, it has really made my week. So what do you guys think so far? I hope you don't find this story boring. This is my first and I really hope I can make it entertaining. **

**Takk, AKA thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

PIPER POV

My phone rang just as I headed out the doors, finally done with my shift. It was Cal.

"Cal?" I asked into the phone as I put it toward my ear and walked down the street towards home. "Why are you calling now? Isn't it like 4 am there?"

"I've been up 'til now. I know you had work so I didn't want to disturb you while you were working" he said. His voice sounded sad and he seemed to be crying.

"Cal? Are you okay?" I asked a little concerned. I knew my parents were shit and it can't be easy for Cal to be alone with them. I also knew that he hadn't had it very easy at middle school and I was afraid that the same could happen with him now that he was attending high school.

"I just miss you. You have been gone for a month, but I still miss you every day. I didn't know I liked to hang with you that much." he said, and this broke my heart. I missed him too. So much. There had been many days where I had missed him so much that I had even considered taking a plane home.

"Oh Cal. I miss you too," I said.

"I know," he said. "But you have other people to be with. You have that girl Polly. I don't have any friends, and I miss you. One thing was when Danny moved out because then I still had you, but now that you have moved out too, I don't have anyone. Except for Grandma" he said, and just as I thought my heart couldn't break any more, it did.

"Cal, I understand that this is hard, okay? But I just want you to know that I love you, Danny loves you, Grandma loves you, okay? And I had it like this when I started high school too and now too, you know? I didn't say it to you, of course, I didn't want you to be sad for me, but I didn't have any friends. All my friends went to that private school, while I went to the public one where I didn't know anyone. And now, I am attending a university in a country where I don't know anyone. But you know what? It always works out. You always get new friends, meet new people." I tried to brighten him up, but the thought of me not being there for him crushed me.

"It is easy for you to say. Who doesn't want to be friends with you?"

"Cal, you are super cool and super nice. You are a good person and a good friend. I always looked forward to coming home from school thinking that we would make some toast and watch Grey's Anatomy. It has always been my favorite part of the day. You will get new friends. Persons who don't want to be friends with you are just losers, really"

He laughed a little before he talked "Thanks. I do miss our toast and Grey's Anatomy time. I hate to say it because I know this is your dream, but I really just want you to come home."

"Sometimes I just want to come home too. Yes, I have gone away, but not forever." I said the last part more to ensure me than him. "I am gonna come home again, you know? And we will see each other to Christmas"

"Are you going to move back home after graduating?" he asked. I don't really know how to read his voice. It didn't sound enthusiastic but not sad either.

"I guess so," I said. I haven't actually given it a lot of thought. I love it here in New York, I really do, but I don't think I can manage to live in another country than my family forever.

"No, you are not are the right answer," he said.

"But…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as he interrupted me.

"You are staying in New York, okay? I know how much you love it there, and I actually think that I am going to move to America too. Maybe not to New York, but somewhere, and it would be very annoying if just a year after I get there, you are going to move back home."

"What about Danny then?"

"He can move there too. People need doctors there too," he said, he has actually given this idea a thought. I would love it is they came here too.

"Okay then" I simply said as I opened the door to the hallway and went straight for the staircase.

"I'll go to bed now. I am actually tired, and now that I have been crying, I am extra tired"

"Okay, bye. Talk to you later"

"Sure, bye babe" and with that, he hung up the phone. I was almost up the stairs and I stopped for a second to put my phone back into my pocket.

I had agreed with Polly to meet her at our dorm right after my shift. My shift would end at 10 pm, right in time to go into town and do something. Polly and I had fast formed a friendship and I already loved her and counted her as my best friend. She was fun to hang out with, and we had a lot in common.

I found my keys in my pocket and opened the door.

"Hi, hon," I said as stepped in. I had expected to only come home to Polly, but I had wrong. Instead of only Polly being in our dorm, there were two boys. I knew who one of the boys was, he was Pete, this guy Polly has her eye on. The other boy, I didn't know who it was. I figured he was a friend of Pete, maybe his dorm mate. The boy was just as tall as me and he had brown hair. He was fairly cute, but he didn't really spark anything in me.

"Hi, P. This is Pete and his friend Larry," Polly said to me, introducing the boys to me.

"How ya goin'?" Pete said with his Australian accent.

"Hi" was all Larry said.

"They have invited us to go to a club" Polly explained

"A club? What club?" I asked. I knew the rules in America, and I knew that since Polly and I are under 21, we can't access a club.

"One downtown. You know Pete and Larry are juniors, they can get us into one. They know someone" Polly said

"Someone dardy," Pete said.

"I don't know you guys. What if the plan doesn't work out? What if we end up in prison?" Larry said very concernedly.

"Relax wog. We won't go to prison" Pete said. It was easy to figure out which one of them was the cool one, or in Pete's words, the dardy one.

"So, what do you say P?" Polly asked

"Let's do it," I said. I am afraid of this blowing, but then I would have a great story in some years. I am in New York and I have to use this opportunity to live a little.

* * *

PIPER POV

It didn't take long to get to the club. The club was pretty big and crowded with people. Polly and I got in without any trouble, even though the look on Larry's face should have had the guard concerned.

We stepped into the club and found a round table on the right. It wasn't any chairs around the table though, so we would be standing. Pete and Larry went to the bar to get us all something to drink. Meanwhile, me and Polly stood at the table and just took in the sight that was the club.

"So what do you think about him?" Polly asked me as we both were done eyeing the place.

"Pete? He is cool" I said, deep down in my heart I understood that she was referring to Larry, but I wanted her to confirm it.

"Not Pete, you idiot. Larry. He is only here for you" she said.

"For me? Why?" I asked. I had never seen Larry in my life and here I was, being told that he was here for me.

"Yeah, he likes you. He has seen us together, but not as a creepy stalker. And since we were going out, Pete thought it would be a great opportunity for you two to get to know each other." she said looking back at the guys that were now ordering.

"I think he is a little boring. He isn't really my type."

"Don't you think he is cute?" she asked smiling still looking at the guys.

"Do you?" I asked a little sarcastic. She gave me a look, that told me to behave and be nice to him.

"He is cute, but I am not attracted to him. That's all" I defended myself.

"Come on, Pipe. Give the guy a chance. He really likes you" she said. Now Pete and Larry were heading this way, and with them, they had a tray with eight shots of what I assumed was tequila and four beers. This was going to be a long night.

"Okay, but he better not try to do anything," I said quietly so they wouldn't hear as they reached the table. When they put the tray down, Pete gave everyone two shots each and raised his hand with one of the shots.

"To living life," Polly said.

"To living life," we all said it, even though I found it kinda cringy, and shot our heads back. It wasn't my first try on tequila, but I still don't get used to the burn. Pete grabbed his other shot and the rest of us followed his motions.

"Cheers!" he said before the four of us shot our head back once more. I am not that much lightweight, but I could already feel the alcohol in my system.

Just as I got my beer, Polly took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, and the boys followed us. We danced for a little while and just before we were going to take a break, Hips Don't Lie by Shakira started to play through the speakers and Polly dragged me back to the dance floor.

The songs just got better and better, and I got sweatier and sweatier. We were probably on and off the dance floor for an hour, and to be honest I was exhausted. I was tired after work and the thought of going out wasn't that appealing, but I am happy I came. After Bailando by Triana Iglesias was over, we got back to our table. I was so thirsty after dating that I drank my beer in one gulp.

"I am just going to get a refill," I said to Polly. I tiredly walked my way to the bar, just as I saw Polly dragging Pete onto the dance floor as a calm song stated. I felt a little bad for Larry, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I reached the bar.

"One margarita please," I said to the bartender.

"A little cold for a margarita, don't you think?" I heard a husky voice on my side say. I looked over to see a girl leaning over the counter.

"Alex!" I said as I recognized her. After I recognized it was her, I took a good look at her. She looked so sexy when she stood beside leaning her body to the counter as she checked me out. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a read, tight v-neck t-skirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair was loose and long, and she didn't have much makeup on, just some eyeliner, mascara and a light lipstick.

The first time I saw Alex in the diner I found her very attractive and extremely hot. I can see when a girl is hot, but I am not used to be attracted to other girls. I have always thought that I had it in me, but I never thought I would feel like this. I just feel very drawn to her and intimidated by her, and I don't even know her. And then we talked today, and it was just so easy. I didn't have to think about what I should say, and I wasn't nervous, I was just very happy to talk to her. Now I just want to spend some more time with her, which is why I agreed to study together.

"Hi, kid. We've got to stop meeting like this" Alex said adding a little chuckle at the end. Her green eyes were burning into mine, and I couldn't look away and break our connection. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "you are not allowed, kid"

"Me and my friend are here with some guys who let us in," I said and pointed towards my table. Polly and Pete were back at the table with Larry. They were having some conversation with him, but he was staring over to were me and Alex was standing, clearly not paying attention to the conversation. Alex turned to look where my finger pointed, and when she saw the way Larry stared at us, she gave him a little smirk which made him realize he was and then he blushed a little before he took his gaze somewhere else.

"Boyfriend?" Alex asked, probably assuming Larry only looked at us that way out of protection over his girlfriend.

"Who? Larry? No! I don't even know him. His and my roommate are, I don't know, dating or something. So they thought it would be nice if me and Larry were here together. He is kinda awkward though" I said thinking back to when we were dancing and Larry wanted us to dance together.

"Hmmm, okay. So about that study partner thing, you still up for that?" Alex said, suddenly giving me nervous-vibes. I haven't spent a lot of time with her, but she has been very confident in our prior meetings, this is what draws me to her in the beginning. So I found it very attractive that she also had this nervous side. She has layers.

"Of course. When?" I asked. I could see that she relaxed immediately with my answer.

"Well, I am all done with the algebra. But what is I get your number and we can talk more about it?" she asked, getting her phone out of her pocket and gave it to me. I quickly tapped my number letting her save it. She wrote something like a name before she wrote me a text that simply said 'Hi, it is Alex'.

"Okay, thanks. I'll let you go back to your friends" she said and walked away towards a table on the left. I watched her go to a table crowded with girls, and as she approached them, I could hear them cheer on her. I wondered if she had hesitated about approaching me, but I wasn't let thinking long before Polly came and dragged me to the dance floor again.

As we danced, I took some glances over to Alex and her group. Every time I glanced over, she was staring towards me. I even locked eyes with her once. She was staring at me and I was staring at her. More and more lust grew in me as I danced, and I could see her eyeing me from the distance.

"Who is she?" Polly asked as we danced. She had clearly seen the glances between us, like, who hadn't?

"Just someone from school" I answered. Now that is technically right, but I haven't actually ever seen her at school. I have only seen her at the diner and the cafe, but after today, I will probably see more of her at school.

"Do you like her?" she asked. I love Polly, but does she have to ask so many questions?

"No," I said not really convincing.

"Piper," she said, I could tell that she was getting tired of me not giving her enough answers. But what was it to tell? I just met the girl and I have only had two conversations with her. I mean, I am interested and I do feel intrigued by her, but there isn't really much to go by at the moment.

"A little, I guess. I don't really know her" I finally answered her.

"Oh my god, someone has finally cached Piper's eye," she said a little louder than what I was comfortable with.

"Shhhhhhhh!" I told her, satisfied with my reaction she kept on dancing. I glanced over at Alex again, but she wasn't there, so I just kept on dancing. Some minutes passed, and then Polly turned towards me.

"Oh my god!" she quietly said, "she's coming over here!"

"What?" I said, starting to feel a little panicked. She was coming over here?

"Yeah, here she comes. Oh my god, she has to be into you too" Polly said sounding like she was a mother who just waited for her son to get married.

"Shut up! And don't look at her!" I said panicked.

"Here she comes!" she sounded over-enthusiastic.

"Act cool, and look the other way" I hissed through my teeth so Alex wouldn't hear me. Polly turned back to Pete, just as I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around, and just as Polly had said, there she was standing, all tall and gorgeous.

"Hi," she said with a smirk.

* * *

ALEX POV

Turns out, Sylvie didn't want to come to the club today. So I ended up being the third wheel, but I was happy about it and it all was because a certain blonde who walked into the club shortly after me.

Now I am just sitting at my table trying to not watch her as she moves her body elegant with the music, and I certainly try not to think about how fucking hot she looks while she does it. I am really happy that Sylvie isn't here right now, I don't want to be an ass, I really don't, but there is just something with Piper that draws me towards her. And she isn't just a physically good to look at, it is great to talk to her too, even though we have just talked two times. I guess the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' really is true. I did that with her, but it turns out that she is even better on the inside.

All the girls that I came with are out on the dance floor, but I am just sitting and watching as Piper let herself loose. I glance over at my crowd and smile when I watch Nicky and Lorna dancing together. Lorna has put up a lot of bullshit for Nicky to go through, and I am just happy they can just be at the moment.

I glance over at Piper again, only to catch her looking at me. Our eyes lock and I can't take them away. I get more and more turned on the more I watch her, and I don't think I have enough willpower to stay away from her. Sylvie is the last of my thoughts right now.

I walk over to the bar to get a shot before I go over to where Piper is dancing. As I get closer, I can hear her friend talk about me to her and Piper appear a little panicked. This does not panic me though, I don't think she is panicking because she doesn't want me around. I grab her arm and turn her around.

"Hi," I say with a smirk on my face. She looks drop-dead gorgeous tonight. She is wearing skinny jeans with a tight crop top. Her hair is loose and lightly curled, giving a natural look. She doesn't have much makeup on, only some mascara and a light lipstick. She is wearing high heels, which only make her hot legs even hotter.

I could see the boy, who stared at us earlier on, stare at us again. If I am honest, I got kinda jealous when I thought he was her boyfriend, but having her reassure me that they don't even know each other, really made my night. At least I won't get too much competition from his side. Wait, what am I thinking? I have a girlfriend, I shouldn't care if other people are single or not, but when it comes to Piper, I do.

"Hi" she answered a little shy but also a little intrigued. I dragged her away from her friends and toward an empty spot on the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked. Not waiting for an answer I just started to move to the music and she soon followed. It was a pretty beat up song, so we both were just having fun dancing to it.

We danced synchronized even to this song, and then there came a new song onto the speakers. This song was a little more challenging and it was meant to be a more seductive song. I grabbed her waist and held my hands there as I felt her move majestically. I was a little afraid that she would find it to soon and get scared off, but she didn't, she just swayed her hips even more. Game on.

We danced a long time as I lost count for many songs ago. Piper was dancing in front of me, so her back is up against my front. She was so close that I could smell the wonderful smell of her shampoo. My hands were still placed on her hips as they swayed in sync with the music. Piper was almost winning our little game, and I couldn't have that to happen. I let my hand slide up and down her sides, while I move in sync with her.

We keep dancing like that for a little while, our bodies hot from the dancing and the lust of each other. After a while, there comes a new song on, and Piper turns. Now it is in front to front. I can feel her warm breath against my throat, and my eyes are long lost in her deep blue eyes. Our heads just keep getting closer and closer, and I pull her close into my body if that is possible.

I want her so much right now. I have never wanted to just grab their faces into a passionate kiss as I do at this exact moment. I lean into her and I can see her biting her lower lip. God if I only can get more tuned one by one little movement. I take my hand to cup her face before I finally close the gap between our lips.

Kissing her was like sweet sweet heaven. Our first kiss was passionate and hot. I kissed her lower lip and very quickly taking my tongue out and asking for permission to enter. When she let me, my tongue met hers. We kissed in sync, not once did our heads bump. The kiss was so passionate jet still so soft, that I didn't even think it was real. Our lips melted together as we both took our time to memorize this feeling. She tasted a mix between tequila and beer and something that is just the taste of her. Way too soon I was out of breath. I broke our connection biting her lower lip ever so slightly.

When we broke the connection, I took a good look at her beautiful face. Her makeup was slightly sludged after dancing. Her lips were swollen. She was beaming. Her smile went from ear to ear. She had the most killing smile I had ever seen.

I grabbed her hand, dragging her to the bathroom hallway. My intentions were for us to keep this going in the bathroom, but I was closed and I couldn't wait anymore. So I soon found my hand reaching for her face, closing the gap once more.

This kiss was anything but soft, it was intensely filled with lust. Our hands were soon tangled in each other's hair or wrapped around the other person. Our bodies were moving seductively against each other, and I could feel a big ache in my stomach. She moans ever so lightly when I pushed her up against the wall. Her moan was deep and she tilted her head back as she did it. I took this opportunity to leave kisses all over her neck and gave her a little bite in the ear. Good for her that it was Friday because she would have me all over her when she woke up tomorrow.

My hands captured her hands over her head and our tongues were battling each other. She tasted of alcohol and lipstick, but on her lips, it was the greatest test there is. Our kiss didn't even break as someone exited the bathroom. We were way too lost in each other to even register that someone exited.

After some time our kisses got lazier. We were both out of breath and we weren't in the same rush as we were moments earlier. I wanted her so much, but I don't want to take advantage of her. I don't want to get lost in her while I have a girlfriend, even though it feels like I am cheating more on Piper than on Sylvie.

Way sooner than I liked, her friend appeared in the hallway. She was apparently getting tired, she was a little embarrassed as she realized she was interrupting us, but she took Piper's arm anyway and I was left watching her go for the second time this day. Piper looked over her shoulder as she took Polly's hand, and giving me a little wave with the other.

I was smiling as I watched her go, and as I got back to my friends. I was smiling as I walked home a little later, and I was smiling as I went to bed

God, this girl is going to be the death for me.

* * *

**A/N: This is the chapter I have been the most nervous about. I wasn't planning on them charing their first kiss jet, but it just happened. I know some of you didn't want Sylvia and Larry drama, and I promise Sylvia won't stick around for a long time, and we probably won't see much more of Larry either. **

**Takk!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Alex POV

"Okay, so you know that a little test in algebra is just around the corner, and I understand that this algebra is a lot harder than the algebra you had at high school, but it is as expected since this is university folks. I have, however, put you in some study groups, so you can work a little more before the test on Wednesday. The groups will be given to you at the end of the lecture," Professor Jones said just as I came rushing into the auditorium.

I had been working late yesterday, and the damn alarm did't go off this morning, so I had to run, and I am not the best runner on the planet. I sourced through the room, until I found an empty place, which just happened to be right next to Piper. The same Piper who had been in my mind since Friday.

"Did you run from California?" she asked sassy, clearly commenting on my lack of breath. I turned to her and saw her gorgeous smile, that could light up the dark and her ocean deep blue eyes, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, traffic was horrible" I answered joking with her, which earned a little chuckle. "So, what has he talked about until now?" I asked, afraid of missing something important.

"Oh nothing important, he only went through some of the tasks on the homework, and briefly talked about study groups," she answered, writing down a calculation Professor Jones started writing on the board.

"This is a typical calculation you should expect on Wednesday, if you have studied hard, this shouldn't be hard to you," he said before sitting down on his chair, which indicated that he would give us some time to figure it out.

"So, have you studied hard?" I asked Piper seing her scribble down the answer miraculously fast.

"The cafe wasn't so busy on Saturday, so I got time to do some work," she answered as she put down her pencil, waiting for the rest to finish. I managed to figure out the answer too, not as fast as Piper though, but fast enough to be able to finish the test on Wednesday, which was my biggest problem. Having enough time.

Sitting next to Piper made my mind full with thoughts. We haven't spoken since Friday, since the kiss and I don't know where we stand. Did she like it? Does she only think of it as a one time thing, or does she actually like me too? And what about Sylvie? I don't want to take a next step with Piper, before Sylvie is out of the picture, that wouldn't be faire to either of them.

"Okay, the groups have now been sent to you. You can chose yourself what to work with and if you want to work at all, I would highly recommend it though. See you Wednesday" Professor Jones said, and started to grab his things.

"We are on the same group," I heard Piper say next to me, and help it but thank God for this. "If you are Alex Vause though," she said.

"Yes I am, Piper Chapman," I said as I read her name in my list. "So, who is this Niall and Henry?" I asked referring to the others on our group.

* * *

Piper POV

"I guess we're done then," Niall said and closed his books. We were at the diner where Alex worked, and we had been working with algebra for the last hour, and I was more than ready to be done.

"I guess we are," Henry answered and closed his books too. "Maybe I won't fail as hard as I thought," he said as he and Niall gathered their stuff and began to walk to the exit.

"Bye guys" Niall said, and I waved to them as a respond.

Finally me and Alex was alone. The diner wasn't really full, since is wasn't rush-hour quite yet. I have been waiting for us to be alone for a while now, since we haven't talked about what happened between us at Friday.

I am so confused. I don't know where we stand. Kissing her wasn't in my plan before we started dancing, and I have never really danced that intimate either, but it felt great, and I curse Polly for stopping us that early. Now I am scared she didn't like since she hasn't brought it up. I am waiting for her to bring it up, because I am too scared to make a fool out of myself if she only think it as a onne time thing.

"So…Friday," she said like she could read my mind. I couldn't hold my smile back as I lifted my eyes to look at her, and I am happy to be received with a smile from her too.

"Yeah…" I said waiting for her to finish her thinking.

"I had fun," she kept saying kinda shy, and my smile only grew. I am a little surprised that she became shy because when I think of Alex, I only think of this confident women, but seing that she also has a shy side with her, only makes me like her more.

"Yeah, me too," I said and saw how she went from shy to happy in some nanoseconds. I had been thinking of Alex for the whole weekend, but I had forgotten how much I loved her smile. How contagious her smile. I don't know what it is with her, but I feel very intrigued by her.

"Hey, the diner will be very full in a little while, and you probably have stuff to do, but maybe you want to heng out later? Maybe Wednesday after the test? I can show you some places in the area that I absolute love," she said, and now I legit thought my face would rip in two from my smile. I had been planning in checking out the area, I am in New York after all, and doing it with Alex sounds so much more appealing than alone.

"I would love to," I said, and for someone on the outside, we must look like idiots, because there were some seconds where we just looked at each other smiling. After some seconds of smiling, it came a costumer in, and since there hadn't been one costumer the whole time we had been here, I signaled this as the beginning of the rush-hour.

I gathered my stuff and jumped off the counter-stool.

"6 pm?" I heard Alex say as I made my way to the exit.

I turned around and said "yes" and gave her a little smile, before I made my way out to the busy street.

* * *

Piper POV

"What do you wanna watch?" Polly said as she came in the door with a pizza in her hand. We had been so caught-up in work, that we had missed, and honestly this isn't the first time we eat fast-food instead of having dinner in the dining hall.

"I am kinda tired, so I don't feel like watching something we have to pay a lot attention to" I answered her as I grabbed some sodas from our mini-fridge.

"Okay, maybe some Friends then?" she asked and logged into her laptop.

"Sounds great." I said and took a slice of pizza.

I had already binge-watched Friends many times and knew this episode in my sleep. We sat in a comfortable silence and just watched some episodes and eating pizza. I really loved our chill evenings, especially after long days of working and with a test coming up tomorrow.

"So, Pete and Larry were wondering if we wanted to hang out today," Polly started to say. I turned my head towards her, to indicate that I were listening.

"But I said no, since I knew we both had a lot of work today. But then they asked if we wanted to hang out tomorrow instead. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"I can't tomorrow," I said, and tried to keep my smile hidden. I had been so busy the whole day, but now that I wasn't doing anything, my excitement for tomorrow kept growing. I don't know if this was a date, or just a casual hanging out, so I am worried for either overdressing or underdressing, but I think if I just try to dress casual but still nice, it wouldn't be too bad.

"Oh yeah? What are you doing?" she asked, getting curious probably from my failing attempt to not smile.

"Just hanging out with Alex" I said trying to sound like it wasn't as big of a deal as I really think it is.

"Alex? Alex from Friday?" she asked, remembering her dragging me away from Alex at the end of the night.

"Yeah"

"Like a date?" she asked and I could hear that she was happy for me.

"I don't know," I said. "She asked to hang out tomorrow and said the wanted to show me some places," I kept on trying to figure out if it was a date or not for myself too.

"Sounds like a date for me. Congrats P. I'll just tell the boys it will only be me then. Larry will probably be disappointed, but it's not like he has really talked to you either."

"I still find it weird that he came on Friday to be with me. How does he even know anything about me? I've never met him" I said remembering my surprise on Friday.

"I don't know, maybe they talk about us" Polly said, liking the thought of that way more than I do.

* * *

Alex POV

"Hi honey" my mom said as she came into the apartment. This was a rare evening where neither of us had to work, and we were just going to have a quiet evening in with some pizza and Netflix.

"Hi mom," I said as I exited my room, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"How has your day been?" she asked as she came over to the couch with a pizza box and two plates.

"Busy," I answered as I grabbed a slice.

"A lot of work lately?" she asked as she took the remote from me and putting on one of her favorite movies, spy kids.

"Yeah, there are many due dates this ween, plus the test tomorrow," I said, thinking of all the work I have put into the test for tomorrow and just hoping it all will be wasted.

"I get that. Ahh I love this movie," my mom said as the movie began. She must have understood that I wasn't really in the mood for talking right now, and I love that she can just sense that.

It was a comfortable silence as we watch the movie that we probably have seen a hundred times already. Now that I finally have some time to think, my mind makes it hard to pay attention to the movie, and it wanders to tomorrow, when I will be hanging out with Piper. I haven't had the opportunity to see her today, and I actually find myself missing her. I don't know what it is about her. We haven't gotten to talk much, but I am just craving to get to know her more. The more she talks, the less I want her to stop. Me being so intrigued by her take me by surprise, 'cause I kinda judged a book by it's cover when it came to her, but it makes me genuinely happy to learn that she has a great personality too, that she has layers like an onion.

"What are distracting you so much this evening honey?" my mom catching that my thoughts are not on the movie. I don't know if I should tell her about Piper, since it is all very new and I don't know anything for sure yet. She also know that I am in a relationship with Sylvie and I don't know how she will react if I say that I have a possible date with someone else.

"Who's the girl?" she asked. Does my mom really know me this good? That she can just look at me and read my minds?

"How do you know it is not Sylvie?" I asked a little more defensive than I had planned.

"Because I know you baby, and I haven't seen you smiling this much in many years. You have been beaming trough the whole weekend, even though you had shift after shift. So, I ask again, who's the girl?"

"Just someone from school. And it isn't a big deal, I am just going to hang out with her tomorrow."

"Well, do you like this girl?" my mom said, and paused the movie to pay all her attention on me. I guess we are doing this then.

"Yes, I guess so. We kissed," I confessed waiting for her reaction.

"You kissed! When?" she asked and smiled towards me, which told me she didn't judge. I did after all cheat on my girlfriend.

"Friday," I answered, and saw that she put the pieces together for why I was so happy lately.

"So it is a big deal then," she said.

"Yeah, it is. I feel kinda bad though, for Sylvie. I had planned to break up with her before asking Piper - the girl - out, but it happened so sudden so I didn't have time."

"I don't think you should feel bad," my mom tried to make me feel a little better. It wasn't like I was doubting going out with Piper tomorrow, it is just that I don't want to lie to her.

"Mom" I said, trying to get her to understand that Sylvie is really my girlfriend. My mom had been doubting our relationship since we got together since she probably know that I am not really into Sylvie that way.

"Really honey. Yes you should not juggling two girls at once, but you sound so real about this Piper, and it is not like you and Sylvie is married. I think you should explore things with Piper, because it seems to make you really happy, and that is all that matters to me."

My mom really know what to say to make me feel better. I have never loved Sylvie, and it is not like I thought we would be together forever. I have had fun with Sylvie, but maybe that chapter is closed now, and it is time to move on.

"Thanks mom" I said. She turned on the movie again and I found it easier to pay attention to the movie this time.

As I went to bed, I couldn't keep my excitement for tomorrow back. I would finally be able to spend some time alone with Piper, and it feels like I have been waiting for this since I first saw her at the diner for some weeks ago.

* * *

**So this was all for this time. Firstly I want to say that I am sorry for very very very late update. The weeks since summer vacation has been hectic and I have been trying to adjust. I am not fully adjusted yet, I have a hectic ****schedule, but I will be trying to update again. Secondly sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, I am not the best tool in the toolbox when it comes to spelling but I am trying my best. Hope you understood my reference with the onion. *it is from Shrek*. Leave a comment of what you thought of this chapter. And hopefully there will be a new update soon.**

**Ha det!**


	5. Chapter 5

_FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS_

* * *

**Chapter five**

_Piper POV - age 7_

_«Because you never let me know when you are coming home late, Bill!» I heard mom scream at dad who yet again had come home later than planned. _

_«Carol, you have to understand that it's not my fault that the meeting never ends!» dad screamed back at her. _

_This was the usual now. After dad had gotten the new job, which resulted in us having to move, they are constantly fighting. I hated it when they were arguing, and it wasn't like I could just try to ignore it either. They scream so loud, that their voices will just overwhelm my thoughts. _

_It wasn't like I had never heard my parents argue until some months prior, but I had never heard them argue this much nor this loud before. Sometimes I've wished they would just separate and the fighting would stop, but then I would stop my thinking immediately because I don't really want my parents to split up. _

_I am extremely glad that I don't have to go through my parents' arguing alone. I grabbed little Cal in the hand and guided us to Danny's room. _

_«You can excuse yourself for some minutes to call me and let me know!» mom screamed as I opened my bedroom-door to walk down the hallway to Danny's room. _

_«No, I can't. I can't just walk out of the meeting!» dad said as Cal and I made our move down the hall, where Danny just had opened his door and was waiting for us. _

_«It is always the same with you, isn't it Bill?!» _

_The second Cal and I entered Danny's room, he closed the door and we all sat down on his bed. It wasn't much we could do but wait until they calmed down. As we sat there, we could hear that they weren't calming down, but actually got more and more angrier. I turned to look at Danny, and I could see the fright in his eyes. Maybe this really was the turning point in their relationship?_

_There were only two occasions where the three of us would hide in Danny's room like this. The first is when it was a wasp in the living room and we had sent dad after it. And the second is when they are arguing. And I prefer the former anytime. _

_We sat like that for probably half an hour, and eventually, Cal got bored, so he jumped down from the bed to play with some of Danny's cars. But Danny and I kept sitting there because we understand the danger of their fighting. Little Cal is just four years old, so he doesn't quite understand what is going on, but Danny and I know. We know that it may not be a chance for mom and dad to keep on with their relationship when they are both hurting so much in it. _

_At some point, we could hear something shatter followed with a slam from the front door. Danny and I both turned to each other, but neither us know how to interpret it. Suddenly Danny got up from his bed and stormed out of the bedroom. I could hear him run down the stairs and eventually out the door. I got up from the bed to look out of Danny's window, and there I could see that Danny was in fact following after dad. _

* * *

Piper POV - present day

I watched my reflection in the mirror, and I couldn't help but get a little nervous. It wasn't like I thought this was a date, but still, I did want to make an impression.

Hanging out with a girl like this was all new to me, but I had to remind myself that I was going out with Alex, and there was nothing to worry about. I love hanging out with her. Sometimes I will see her in the corridors on campus, and I would immediately calm down a little. She has that effect on me. She feels safe.

I am also worried about it getting awkward. Maybe we won't have anything to talk about? I don't think this is the case, because when I have talked to her prior, I haven't had to think about what to say, it just comes to me.

And what is she has forgotten it? Found something better to do than hanging out with me? I don't think is that kind of person, but I have been let down before.

«Are you ready?» Polly asked as she came into the dorm. «You look great,» she said and caught my eyes in the mirror.

«I think I am ready. Do I really look great?» I asked and turned towards her.

«Yes, you don't look too formal nor casual. Alex will love it,» she said and went over to her desk to pick up her phone.

«I have to go now though. Can't let the boys wait. But, if I am not here, please call me when you come home. Bye,» she said as she put on her jacket and left.

I took one last glance in the mirror and told myself that I looked okay. I wasn't wearing anything special. Just some skinny jeans and a top. Once I had told myself that everything would be okay, that I was just going to hang out with Alex and it would be fun, I made my way out of the dorm.

As I walked down the halls, I was met with many students who were on their way to their dorm to study after a long day of lectures. And as I walk towards the bench we had agreed to meet at, I could feel that I really needed this. I had spent a lot of nights studying, and even though I think studying is important, it is also important to have fun. This does not take over my worrying though since my worrying is shouting in a megaphone.

Eventually, I get out of the hall and let myself smell the air, and as I turn the corner and spot Alex sit on the bench, all my worries disappear and I walk over to her with a smile.

* * *

_Alex POV - age 9_

_«Alex, honey! It is Christmas!» mom said as she entered my room and jumped into my bed. _

_«Mom, it is just 6 am. I need my sleep,» I said and took the pillow over my head._

_«I know, but I can't wait anymore, so you have to wake up so we can start this day,» she said, pulled the pillow away from my head and started to pull me out of the bed. I opened my eyes to look at her, but it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the bright light. When I finally could see again, I could see the big smile on her face. _

_I know my mom has been working a lot this year to make enough for Christmas, and I know she doesn't want me to worry because I am just a child, but I do miss her on the evenings when she has to work, and seeing her this happy, make me happy. _

_«Okay,» I said and let her pull me out of the bed. When I entered the room, I was shocked by all the decorations she had put up. We don't usually decorate much for Christmas because we can't afford to, but it seems that we have had a little left to decorate with. I have never seen our apartment be this beautiful before, and we even have a Christmas tree! _

_«Mom, when did you do this?» I asked and turned in around to soak up the whole apartment. She had even decorated the walls with some of my drawings that it wasn't space for on the fridge. _

_«Tonight. I have managed to scrape in a little extra this year, and I just wanted to give you the best Christmas ever. You just wait until you see your present,» she said and pointed at a present under the tree. I went over the three and studied a present that was wrapped into some Christmas wrapper. I turned over to mom and gave her a big smile._

_«But first breakfast. What do you want?» she asked and went into the kitchen area. _

_«Oatmeal and toast,» I said and followed her into the kitchen. I jumped onto the counter beside the stove as she put on the soundtrack from the Polar Express, which we had seen at the cinema last week. _

_«All aboard, all aboard!» I sang with the sang, while I watched as mom found the ingredients in the fridge and began to make the toast. _

_«Hot! Hot! Ohh, we got it! Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it! Hot! Hot! Say, we got it! Hot chocolate!» we sang shortly after. Mom had given me a wooden spoon for me to use as a microphone and she herself used the one she was cooking with. _

_«Oh, it's done!» my mom said and turned off the stove. I jumped down from the counter and put two slices of bread into the toaster. As my mom took two plates out of the cabinet, I sat down on of the stools at the counter and waited for my oatmeal. _

_«Are you all done, honey?» mom asked after a while. I nodded excitedly to her._

_«Okay, go and sit on the couch, but don't you start without me!» she said and started to clean up the dishes. _

_I don't know what to expect in present this year. I haven't wished for a lot, but I hope it is something I can be happy about for many years. Honestly, I don't need many presents to have a great Christmas, all I want is for mom to be home. She usually works at least one shift every Christmas Day, but she has said she is not going to do that this year. _

_I am also excited to give her my present. I haven't been able to buy her something, but I have spent a lot of time to make her present this year, and I am hoping she will like it. _

_«Okay, honey,» she said as she came into the living room area. «Now you can start to dig in!» _

_I jumped down from the couch and easily found my present under the tree. I sat down on the floor as I opened my present._

_«Harry Potter!» I said as I took the cover out from the wrapper. Mom had given me a library-card for my birthday the month prior, and I had been reading all of the books. _

_«It is a Harry Potter sweatshirt there too. I know how much you love the books,» she said and smiled down at me. I turned to look up at her before I jumped up to her and gave her a hug._

_«Thank you, mom!» I said as I let her go, and examined the sweatshirt. _

_«Can I wear it today?» _

_«Of course you can! We should soon start to get ready to go to grandma and grandpa anyway, but we can watch the movie when we come home, okay?» she asked and got up from the couch and bent down to pick up the wrapper. _

_«Okay, your present is at grandma and grandpa's!» I shouted excitedly as I ran into my room to change and thinking of how this indeed was the best Christmas ever._

* * *

Alex POV - present day

«So where are we going?» Piper asked as we started to walk from campus.

«We are going to my favorite pizza place. It's not like the taste is so much better than other places', but their slices are huge!» I say as I guide us into Washington Square Park.

«Ohh, bigger than my head,»

«Bigger than New York,»

«I'll take your word for it,» she says.

«And if they aren't as big as you imagine, we'll just have to walk the streets of New York for the biggest slice of pizza,» I joke

«Sounds good to me,» she says and smiles towards me. It isn't one of the bigger smiles, like the ones I have seen before, but it is enough for me to feel butterflies in my stomach.

I have to be honest and say that I was a little nervous about tonight, but the second I saw her come around the corner, all my worries disappeared and was replaced with excitement.

«Ahh, Washington Square Park is just so beautiful,» she says and stops for a little second to take the in the sight. As she does, I watch her with joy. She is just so beautiful and I am not sure if she is even aware. Watching her taking in the sight of Washington Square Park, and see the spark in her blue eyes as she lands her eyes on the fountain, makes me smile of joy. If I could, I would stop the world right now and stop this moment, so I could enjoy it for some more minutes.

«You come here often?» I ask when we start to walk again.

«Not as often as I would like to. I run through the park some mornings though,» she says and smiles a little more as we pass the fountain.

«No park like this in Norway?»

«Not where I am from at least. All we had was a little area between the bus station and the doctor's office, but it wasn't a park, and besides, they turned it into a parking lot for some years ago.» I haven't lived in a small town before, but this seems exactly like the thing they would do.

«Maybe we should go to Central Park one day then,» I say, getting a little nervous for rejection.

«Yes, please,» she answered and smiled towards me. This time it was one of the big ones. «So where are these huge slices of pizza that you promised?»

* * *

_Piper POV - age 6_

_«And maybe tomorrow we can go down to the beach,» Julia said as we lay in her bed. Her parents had told us to go to sleep for a long time ago, but we are too excited to go to sleep._

_Julia has been my best friend since the first time I saw her in kindergarten. Since then we have been inseparable. We do everything together, and I can't imagine a life without Julia in it._

_«And maybe after the beach, we can go to the library-bus. It comes on Wednesdays, remember?» I said, thinking of all the fun things we will be doing this summer. This is the last summer before we start 1st grade. I am looking so much forward to start school, and I am so happy that I will be in the same class as Julia. _

_«Maybe they still have the book you were looking at last week,» Julia said and turned to face me. _

_«I hope so,» I said and turned towards her and closed my eyes. After some minutes I am ripped out of my thoughts by someone ringing the doorbell. Both me and Julia open our eyes and look at each other in the wonder of who could be at the door this late._

_«I am here to pick up Piper,» I heard the voice of my mother say downstairs. This made me even more confused because I was supposed to stay over until tomorrow. _

_«The girls are sleeping, Carol,» Julia's mother said. I am trying to hear what my mother answers, but I can't make anything out before someone is coming up the stairs. _

_«Piper, your mother is here to pick you up, honey,» Julias's mother said and opened the door. «I think you should come down and say good-bye to Piper, sweetheart,» she said and gave us a little smile. _

_Julia and I do as she said and went down. As we reached Julia's front door, I could see my mother stand there waiting for me. Behind her I could see our car, which was packed with stuff and dad, Danny and Cal were sitting there too. _

_When I was close enough, mom grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. «Come on Piper, we have to leave now.»_

_«But, why?» I asked mom._

_«Because I said so,» mom answered and I could feel that she was getting impatient. I hate it when mom says that._

_«I think you should give Piper a good good-bye hug, sweetie,» Julia's mother said and gave me a warm smile. _

_Julia stepped towards me and hugged me. I don't know why, but I feel like this is a moment that I will remember for a long time. With my mother coming here and the car packed, I don't think something good will come out of that. _

_«Good-bye, Piper. I'll see you tomorrow right?» Julia said as she let me go._

_«I don't think so,» my mom said cold and started to drag me after her, but I was doing my best to not let her take me too far._

_«Why mom?» I asked her, but I didn't get an answer._

_«Good-bye Piper,» Julia's mother said and gave me a little wave. I waved back at her and whispered «bye» as my mother pulled me outside. As I turned around to follow after mom, I could hear Julia say; «Mommy, why does Piper have to go?» And I could hear the sound of Julia's mother's voice answer her, but I couldn't hear what she answered. _

_«Okay, drive,» mom said as she sat down in the passenger's seat, and dad started the engine. I watched as the threes were rushing past, and I could only hope that that wasn't the last time I would see Julia._

* * *

Piper POV - present day

«So, what do you want?» Alex asks me when we are seated.

«What is great here?» I ask wanting to know more of her preferences and, of course, what actually is the best here.

«I love the pepperoni one, but the artichoke is also great» she answers and doesn't even look at the menu. I guess she already knows what she wants.

«I'll try the artichoke.»

«Excellent choice,» she says, and orders to a waiter that comes just a few seconds later.

«So, are you living the American dream yet?» she asks as the waiter leaves our table.

«Yeah, I really do. I can feel my success is just around the corner.»

«Haha, good, 'cause I don't want your stay here would be all for nothing,»

«Maybe it won't be after all,» I say and smile to her. We aren't long into our night, but I am already enjoying myself. Even if this meal would turn out not as great as she is saying it will be, I will think of this night as a winner, because I was sealed the second we stepped into Washington Square Park.

In the corner of my eye, I can see the waiter come towards our table, and when she gets closer, I can already tell that this meal is going to be great.

«Wow, they are really big,» I say and study the huge slice of pizza in front of me.

«I told you,» she said and picked up her slice, but it appeared warm so she laid it down again. «Guess we don't have to walk the streets of New York after all,»

«Bummer,» I say picking it up and giving it a small blow before I take a bite. I can see that she is watching me and waiting for some reaction from my side.

«Wow, and it tastes good. Alex, what kind of place is this?»

«Just the best,» she says and take a bite too.

* * *

_Alex POV - age 13_

_High school. The day was here. The day I am starting high school. I have been dreading this day since I started middle school. I hated middle school. All the other people there were rude and called me names like «pigsty». It had been good in elementary school, but apparently, during the summer to middle school, everyone had decided that I was worthless then them. _

_I am not looking forward to this at all, and honestly, I just want to be home. But I am here. Sitting on this chair on the first day of high school. Mom had told me to just ignore the others when they shouted names after me, and that I just had to get through the next four years and then I didn't have to see any of them ever again. But it is not that simple. It is not simple to ignore someone who is being rude to you, it is almost impossible. _

_«Hi everyone, I am Headmaster Miller, and I would like you to go down here when I read your name, and then you will follow the teacher into your main classroom.» the Headmaster said and started to read up names from his list. _

_Eventually, he read my name and I had to stand up and follow after this teacher that we were told to follow after. She led us to a classroom and asked us to sit down. I sat down at one of the tables in the back of the classroom. A little while after, there came a girl and sat down beside me. Great, I thought. Here we go. But the girl didn't say anything rude, she just looked at me for some seconds before she smiled and reached out her hand to me. _

_«Nicky Nichols, but just call me Nichols,» she said as I gave her my hand. _

_«Alex Vause,» I said, and smiled at her._

_«I'll be calling you Vause then, Vause,» she said and took back her hand. _

_«Call me whatever you want,» I told her, kinda afraid she would call me pigsty as the other girls, but I doubt she knows that is something people call me because I don't recognize her from middle school. _

_«So, when do you think we can go home?» she asked and put her legs on the table. A few minutes in, and I am already starting to think that this girl isn't so bad._

_«Soon, hopefully,» I answered her. Right after the teacher came in again, she closed the door and started to talk._

* * *

Alex POV - present day

As we walk home, I manage to build up the confidence to lay an arm around her. She looks up at me and smiles before she snuggles closer to me. I smile and gently kiss the top of her head.

As nervous as I was at the beginning of the night, I had no need to be. Our conversation has never been awkward and I have learned a lot about her. She has told me a little about her family, about her home town, and about some of her friends that she misses the most. She has also told me that she enjoys watching movies and series, but not as much as she enjoys reading. And she has told me about how much she loved to play at the local handball team, but she had to quit because she simply didn't have as much time to it when she started her last year at high school.

In return, I have told her about my family, well my mom. And I have told her a little about Nicky and said that she has to meet her one day. And then, for the most part, we debated who of us were the best to quote different series, and she won when she quoted a whole scene from The Office.

As I walk down the streets with Piper, I can't argue that my mother was right yesterday when she said that I have never smiled this much before, in fact, I have never been this happy before, and I know my happiness comes from spending time with the girl beside me.

«I've had fun tonight,» Piper says as we reach her dorm. «I would like to invite you in, but my dorm mate is home.»

«Don't think about it, we'll see each other on Saturday, right?»

«Yes, for our studying,» she says and smiles.

«Don't be disappointed when you learn that I am not as smart as you.»

«You should start and give yourself some more credit. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think.»

«Thanks, Christopher Robin,» I say and smile at her.

«Your welcome. Guess I should get inside…»

«Yeah…» I say a little sadder than planned.

As she turned to open the door, I reach for her hand and drew her closer. When she was as close as I wanted her, I spent a few seconds just to look into her gorgeous eyes, trying to read if this was something she wanted. When I was certain that she wouldn't pull away, I placed one hand under her chin and I placed my free hand on the side of her waist and used it to pull her body even closer to mine. I watched in anticipation as she bit her underlip while she placed her hands around my neck before I closed the gap between us.

My lips meet her soft ones. Turns out that I have really missed the taste of her lips. Our kiss isn't as rough as it was on Friday, but it was more intimate and passionate. I moved both my hands to cup her head. After minutes which really does feel like some seconds, I break our kiss because of lack of breadth. I get the chance to look at her at this exact moment, and god she had never looked more beautiful than in this precise moment. Her makeup is almost gone, her lips are swollen and her hair a little messy. If I had a camera with me, I would defiantly have taken a picture to appreciate her beauty later.

«Night, Alex,» she says and gives me her gorgeous smile.

«Night, Pipes,» I say and let her go. I watch as she goes inside before I turn around and walk home.

When I come home, mom is already asleep on the couch, so I pull the blanket over her before I go into my bedroom. I check my phone for the first time this evening, and I see a lot of messages from Sylvie, and some missed calls. I guess this is the right time, so I call her back, but it goes straight to voicemail.

«Hey, Sylvie, it's me, we have to talk…»

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I decided to focus more on some episodes from the girls past instead of their date, hope you're not disappointed, but I can promise you that there will be more dates in the future. Comment what you thought of this chapter, and hopefully, there will be an update next week.**

**Ha det!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Alex POV through the whole chapter

_«Hey, Sylvie, it's me, we have to talk…»_

I signed when I was done leaving the message on her voicemail. She had been spamming my phone all evening, but when I needed her, she didn't respond. Great, for some seconds ago I was the happiest person on earth, and now I am in a mood. I figured I might as well go to bed due to early classes tomorrow.

I was about to get out of the bathroom when I heard my phone ring. I ran to my bedroom, afraid the ringing would wake up mom. I got a little disappointed when I learned that it was Sylvie who was calling and not Piper.

«I've been trying to call you all night,» Sylvie said angrily when I picked up the phone.

«I've been out,» I said just as angry towards her.

«What did you want to talk about?»

«Maybe it would be better to talk about this in person,» I said. Even though I am extremely ready to end this relationship and move forward, I still feel like it is best to end things in person. I have known her for some years, I don't want our relationship to end over a phone call. «Are you available now?»

«No, I won't be available until the weekend.» That is too late, I thought for myself. It had to happen tonight.

«I want to break up,» I said and I could feel my heart beat extra hard as I waited for her response.

«No,» was all she said.

«What?»

«We can't break up, I am sorry that I was mad earlier, it has been a long day,» she said and it sounded like she was starting to panic.

«Sylvie…we're arguing more than we're having fun, it just doesn't feel right anymore,»

«Oh, so it just doesn't feel right anymore,» she repeated. «That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard, give me one good reason.»

«There's someone else,» I said and regretted it the second later. I don't want to drag Piper into this, it is not her fault that I am unhappy in my relationship.

«Who's the bitch?» Sylvie practically screamed into the phone, so loud that I had to take the phone away from my ear.

«She's not a bitch, Sylvie.»

«She is if she fucks a girl who's in a relationship.»

«We haven't fucked, Sylvie,» I said getting more and more frustrated with her every second.

«Forget about the bitch, okay. We can be happy, eventually.»

«For the last time, she isn't a bitch.» I couldn't stand the way Sylvie was talking about Piper, but I understood that she was hurting. «And I think you know just as well as me that we will never be happy.»

«Not when you go around and fucks others we won't.»

God, I couldn't take this anymore. «Jesus, Sylvie, it's over okay.» And with that, she hung up the phone. I signed and threw the phone on my bed.

«You did the right thing, honey,» I heard my mom say behind me.

«Mom, I am sorry if I woke you up,» I said and dragged my fingers through my hair.

«It sounded rough,» she said and sat down on my bed.

I went and sat down beside her. «Yeah, but it had to be done.»

«Yeah, and you did the right thing, she'll understand eventually. Imagine how bad it would be if you didn't tell her at all.» I chuckled a little and nodded my head thinking of how bad that would have ended. I am thankful that Sylvie doesn't know Piper, because if she did, I am afraid of what she could have done to her.

«So, Piper huh?» mom asked and smiled towards me.

«Yeah,» I said and smiled thinking of Piper. God, what has she done to me?

«When will I get to meet her?»

* * *

«Coming!» I shouted as I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it with a grin.

«Hi,» Piper said, and god did she look great. She was wearing blue jeans and a grey sweater with a print of a tree on one of the sides, that I recognized as a TenTree sweater. Her hair was loose and she had a sports bag over her shoulder.

I smiled at her and stepped a little closer. Then I placed my hands on each side of her beautiful face and pressed my lips softly on hers.

«Hi,» I said after I broke our kiss. I looked into those blue eyes of her and tried to read her feelings. I find it more and more easy to read her the more we hang out, and from what her eyes were telling me, she was happy, which is all I want. «Come in.»

I was a little nervous as she stepped into the apartment. It is not big and luxurious. I am not ashamed of it, but I didn't want her to be disappointed.

I watched as she looked around in the apartment. She didn't look disappointed at all, she looked around with a smile on her face. I have recently learned that I love to watch her take in sights, to see all the emotions that come to her. It is like seeing a place for the first time.

She bent down to take off her shoes before she stepped further in. As she passed the commode in the hall, she took a second to study the picture of me. I had totally forgotten that it was there.

I saw her smile before she said, «Cute»

«Not my best year,» I said before I grabbed her hand and led us to the couch. «Okay, so I thought we could go through the biology lecture first, then the history?»

«Sounds great to me,» she said and took out her biology book from her bag.

«Okay, what about a break?» she asked and closed her books.

«Never thought you'd ask,» I said and closed my books too.

We had been studying for some hours now, and we were both in absolute need of a break. I found it hard to concentrate on biology when she was just some inches away. My eyes kept stealing glances at her, and there had been many times that she had caught my glances, but I can't help it but admire her. She can't be aware of what she does to me, and just the smallest actions make me go nuts. Like the way she bites her lip while she's thinking, or the way she spins her pen around her fingers as she reads, or the way she frowns her eyebrows as she writes. At one point I actually had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom to calm myself down. God, I want her so much right now, but I don't want to scare her off by going too fast.

Even though I probably stared the must, there were a few times where I caught her glancing at me. When she realized that she was caught she would blush just a little, and smile, before she began to write again. Her adorable blushes didn't really make my lust for her to slow down.

I turned to look at her and found her looking at me. I lifted my hand to brush a hair strand behind her ear, and I let my hand be there. Her eyes are locked with mine, and I can see her smile and gently bite her downer lip. There is nothing I wouldn't have done to know what went through her mind right now. She locked her hands around my neck and moved her head towards mine.

I kissed her back the second our lips met, and it wasn't long before our tongues were in the game too. I raised myself on my knees, so I would be able to lay us into a laying position. Laying down, our kisses became a little slower but still more affectionate. The feeling of her lips against mine is one feeling that I want to cherish for the rest of my life, no matter how things go between us.

I have kissed a lot of girls over the last years, but kissing Piper like this felt like it was my first. I have never been this passionate in a kiss before, never felt this much for the person that I've kissed. Not even the first time that Piper and I kissed, did I feel like this. It is not like just the room is on pause, the whole world, hell, the whole universe is on pause. It is just Piper and I. Kissing Piper feels like second nature to me.

Piper moaned as I broke our kiss and started to pay attention to her neck, and it was one of the best sounds I had ever heard. I let my hand travel down to the hem of her sweater and in under it. Her skin felt like silk as my hand stroke against her bare torso.

«Honey, I'm home,» I heard my mom say as the apartment door opened. I quickly took my hand out from Piper's sweater and looked down at her. She looked like she was about to get a panic attack, so I tried my best to calm her down with my eyes. I sat back up, and Piper did the same as she tried to flatten her messy hair.

«Do we have visitors?» mom asked as she closed the door behind her, either not seeing Piper sitting on the couch, or pretending like she isn't aware that she interrupted us. I did not plan for them to be introduced yet, but I can't go and hide Piper now. I got up and took Piper's hand and pulled her up.

«Yes, mom, this is Piper,» I said and my mom turned around with a big and warm smile on her face. «Piper, this is my mom, Diane.»

I saw Piper smile and she walked to where mom was standing, reaching out her hand. «Hi, Ms. Vause, it is nice to meet you,» Piper said always so polite.

«Please, sweetie, call me Diane. It is nice to finally meet the famous Piper,» my mom said and took Piper's hand, but also pulled her into a hug. Watching them meeting each other woke up some feelings in me, and I couldn't help but stand there and smile.

«Famous?» Piper asked as their hug broke.

«Yes, Alex can't stop talking about you,» mom said with a big smile and looked towards me. Why does my mom always have to try to embarrass me? I gave her a stare, but in the corner of my eye, I could see Piper looking at me, and chuckle.

«Mom,» I said warningly.

«What? It's not my fault that you are acting like an enchanted lovesick puppy.»

God, can she stop?

«Anyways, you girls hungry?»

* * *

Lunch with Piper and mom was great. Mom asked Piper a bunch of questions, and I even learned some new things about her. Piper seemed to be a little nervous at the beginning, but she calmed down pretty soon.

Piper picked up her phone and looked at it. «I better get going, don't want to come late to work,» she said and got up from the counter stool.

I followed her to the door and gave her her bag. «I get off work around 11 pm tonight, you wanna meet up after that?» I asked her and she took her bag over her shoulder.

«Yeah, I'd love to. What about I come to the diner after my shift ends?»

«I'll look forward to it,» I said and gave her a gentle kiss before she walked out and I closed the door behind her. I turned around towards my mom and she turned to me.

«I like her,» she said and I beamed at her.

* * *

I heard the bell signaling a new customer. I am not going to lie, I have been waiting for Piper my whole shift, even though I know her shift only ended for some minutes ago.

«Yo, Vause, beer me,» Nicky said and dumped down on one of the stools at the counter.

«This is not a bar, Nicholls,» I said and smiled towards her. She had been so long at her mom's now, so it had been a while since I saw her last.

«Okay, can I get a soda then?»

«That I can fix,» I said and went to the back to get her soda. «So, how was it down with your dear mother?» I asked as I got out with her soda.

«Augh, same old same old,» she said and took a sip of her soda. «What has happened here?»

«Augh, not much,» I said and debating if I should bring up Piper now or not. She knows about mine and Sylvie's break up, and she also knows about Piper. But, I don't get much time to think before Piper actually steps into the diner. I smile the second she enters, and Nicky must have caught me staring because she turned towards the exit and looked at Piper too. Then she turned towards me and gave me a smug smile.

«Not much, you say,» she said as Piper started to make her way over.

«Be nice,» I told her.

«Hey, I am an angel.»

I gave her a last glance. «Hi, Pipes,» I said as she made it to the counter. I bent over the counter and gave her a light but passionate kiss.

«You must be Piper,» Nicky said and reached out her hand. «I am Nicky, Vause has probably talked a lot about me.»

«Yeah, hi, nice to meet you,» she said and took her hand.

«Well, it is a great pleasure to meet you, blondie.»

«You hungry?» I asked Piper and nodded towards the stool next to Nicky.

«Staving,» she answered and sat down.

«A burger coming right up,» I said and went to the back. As I made her burger, I could hear the two of them having a conversation. I feel a little bad for Piper, wherever she has been with me today, there has been a person for her to meet. But I am happy to see that she was sincerely happy to meet mom and Nicky.

«You go to NYU too, right?» Nicky asked Piper as I came out with her burger, and Piper nodded as an answer.

«Picked a major yet?»

«No, I haven't. I am thinking about Journalism though, maybe I'll declare double major, I don't know.» Piper said and picked up the burger and took a bite. «This is great, Al.»

«Years of training,» I said and smiled at her.

«Yo, Vause, what are you doing after the shift?»

«I'll hang out with Piper, and you'll go home.»

«Hey, you don't want me around? Wow, so much for coming home. I'll go hang out with Lorna, but first I want to get to know blondie here a little more.»

* * *

«I like her,» Piper said as I opened the door to the apartment.

«Good, so you don't think she is a little crazy?» I asked and took her hand to drag her in.

«I didn't say she wasn't, I just said that I liked her,» she said and took off her shoes. I chuckled from her respond and when she came up again, I grabbed her face, waited a little second to drive her crazy, before I closed the gap between us. Her lips brushed softly, delicately against mine. I could feel the warmth from her skin, and the taste of her light lipstick, that still lingered on my lips after our kiss broke.

«You wanna go into my room?»

«Yeah,» she whispered and I took her hand and led us to my bedroom.

The second I closed my bedroom door, I pinned her up against it, and she moaned a little as her back smashed against the hard door. My lips mashed against hers and she hungrily pushed back. Our kiss was no longer innocent but affected by a growing lust. She opened her mouth and I didn't hesitate before I let my tongue explore this still unknown area.

She pushed herself from the door and lowered her hands towards the hem of her sweater before she pulled it off, and she was standing there in her black lace bra. I could feel an ache in my stomach as I studied her beautiful body.

«Are you sure?» I asked, afraid of doing something she won't be comfortable with.

«I am certain.»

I didn't need any more convincing before I lifted her up, turned around, walked the few steps towards my bed, and let us fall down on it. I carefully caught myself so I wouldn't hurt her. I lowered my body against hers and closed the gap between us again. I let one of my hands travel up and down her upper body, and I could feel her hands up my back before she placed them around my neck.

I broke our frantic kisses and started to kiss my way down her toned stomach. I could feel her tighten her muscles as I came down her stomach, and her moans were like music to my ears. I lifted myself a little to pull off my own sweater, and I could see something spark in her eyes. I jumped fast down to her again, afraid of the taste from her lips would disappear. Her kisses were like drugs to me, once started it is hard to stop.

I let my hand travel down her body again, but this time, it didn't stop with her stomach. I reached down to the waist of her jeans and undid the button and opened the zipper.

«You okay?» I asked still afraid of going too fast. She just nodded and bit her lower lip, so I didn't wait for a second to slide my hand into her pants. Even though this was unknown territory, I didn't take my time to memorize every feeling, I figured it would be a long night, and right now, I wanted her too much to slow down.

Piper let out moans when I started to pay attention to her clit. Her back arched off of the soft surface as I slipped two fingers into her wet folds.

«Fuck, Al,» she moaned as I started to penetrate her. I started slowly at first to let her get used to the feeling, but then I went faster and faster, and harder and harder. Her moans get deeper and louder, and I don't think she can take this for much longer.

«Al… more,» she managed to say between breaths.

Just some seconds after I let my thumb massage her clit, she throws her head back in pleasure and as soon she lifts her head back up again, I attack her with kisses.

I was right, this was going to be a long, but pleasurable night.

* * *

**A/N: so they finally hooked up! **

**This update came a little later than planned, but hoped you enjoyed either way!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Piper POV

"You're hot," Alex said as I came down from my high.

I came way sooner than anticipated. I wanted to hold back, to take my time to savor this feeling and moment, but there isn't much I can do when she is just that good.

I have never felt like this before. Yes, I have been with some guys before, but I have never experienced sex being this wonderful. Alex has been so gentle with me the whole night, but it really turns me one when she takes charge.

"I know," I joked and placed my hands on the sides of her face and pulled her into a heated kiss.

I could feel her hands stroke me down my body, and her touches left a tingling feeling in my skin. I watched as she moved down to the end of the bed to take off my pants. Just the thought of what she might do to me, made my stomach drop with anticipation.

She raised from the bed and took off her own pants. I don't think I have ever found someone this hot. I am very aware that she is hot, but I have never been sexually attracted to someone the way I am towards her.

I didn't waste one minute before I stood up on my knees in her bed, grabbed her hand and threw us back down on the bed. After some minutes of frantic kissing, she began to pay attention to my neck. Her kisses were hard and filled with passion, and I am not surprised if I find traces of her tomorrow.

She kissed her way down my body, leaving a path of wet kisses. I could feel my core pulse as I understood where this was leading.

She took a firm grip on my hips before she dived into my heated core.

"Ohh, fuck," I panted as I felt the throbbing feeling from her tongue in my core.

My back arched off the surface in pleasure as she worked her way through my wet core.

"Ohhh, fuck, Alex."

Once again, I came involuntarily fast.

I panted as she kissed her way back up my body.

"Horrible wasn't it?" she asked and kissed me between my breasts.

"The worst," I said and kissed her. "You're really bad at that."

She laid one more kiss between on my chest.

"Can I do you?" I asked holding her head steady in my hands.

"You don't have to ask," she said with a chuckle. She pressed her lips hard against mine.

"I've never… really…" I started to say, doubting whether or not tell the truth. I don't want to seem like an incompetent kid.

She settled into my side. "Gone down on a woman before?"

"I mean…no," I said embarrassed.

She gave me an understanding smile and steadied my head in her hands, so she had my full attention. "Hey, everyone has a first time. I'll teach you everything."

"Are you gonna coach me through it?"

"Yeah," she said and pressed her lips against mine.

* * *

Alex POV

I have never been this happy to wake up. New York is barely awake, and after the night I've had I should be sleeping, but I can't go to sleep when Piper is right next to me. One part of me wants to wake her up, not wanting to waste my time with her sleeping.

When she dozed off into a blissful sleep for some hours ago, I spent the time taking in her beauty. I want to memorize every inch of her body. Every freckle, every dimple, and every curve. Everything that makes her stand out from every other woman.

As I watch her sleep peacefully, I can't contain all the feelings that storm inside me, and I can't stop myself from softly kissing her on the cheek. As I do, I can feel her start to stir, and I smile in amusement.

"Morning," I say and smile towards her.

She slightly opens her eyes but gets blinded from the sunlight from my window, so she shuts them close again. She snuggles closer into my side, and I embrace her and pull her even closer. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Almost six," I answered and settled into her body. I close my own eyes and feel myself get more relaxed.

"I'm hungry," she said after a while.

I chuckled from her statement, but I can feel myself getting hungry as well. "You wanna grab something to eat?"

"We can stay here a little longer," she said and pulled my comforter a little longer up and closed her eyes again.

Then we just laid there, in comfortable silence, in a state between asleep and awake. I love that we don't have to talk or do something when we hang out, I am totally fine just to be in her presence. It wasn't before I heard her stomach rumble that I actually dragged her out of our warm cocoon.

She put on her underwear again, and I lend her some shorts and a t-skirt. I myself put on some slaggy pants and a hoodie. One of the reasons why I gave Piper smaller clothing than mine, was to allow me to examine her toned thighs even in my mother's presence.

"Good morning, girls," my mom said as Piper and I stepped out of my room. My mom didn't seem to be surprised that Piper had stayed over, but she rather looked happy.

"Good morning, mom. Why are you up?" I asked and opened the fridge to look for something for breakfast.

"I was about to ask you guys the same. Sarah got sick."

"Well, we got hungry," I answered and took some eggs out of the fridge.

"I have to take a shower, but can you put on some coffee?"

"Piper can do that," I said and took out a frypan.

"Alex," my mom said warningly.

"No, she is right, I make an excellent cup of coffee," Piper said and made her way over to our coffee machine.

"She works at the coffee shop down on 13th," I told my mom.

"Ahh, well then, Piper makes the coffee," my mom said and went into her room.

"How do you like your eggs, Pipes?"

* * *

Piper POV

"What you gonna do to get a coffee around here?" I heard her husky voice say behind me.

I turned on my heals and smile when I spot my girlfriend lean against the counter. At the beginning of our relationship, I thought she was the most beautiful person alive, and one month in I still haven't gotten used to her beauty.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked and leaned over the counter.

She chuckled and gently kissed me on the lips. I had been working double shifts today and she was asleep when I left the apartment this morning, so I haven't gotten to see her all day. I deepened the kiss, and for one second, I forgot that we weren't alone.

"Ahh, please, get a room," Nicky said behind Alex.

I broke our kiss and looked over at Nicky. "Jealous much?"

"Right, I just don't think this is what people want with their late-night coffee."

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Alex asked and smiled at me.

"Yeah, let me just grab my jacket," I said and headed into the back.

When we got out of the cafe, Alex placed an arm around my shoulder and drew me close to her.

"Will Lorna come tonight?" Alex asked Nicky.

"I think so, she said that she would try to get off work."

"I am starting to think Lorna doesn't exist at all," I said and thinking of all the times Nicky have talked about her, but still never introduced her to us.

"Yo, back off blondie, you think I've made her up?" I laugh off her warning.

"Hey, Piper's right. Maybe you've just made her up in your mind?" Alex said and scuffed Nicky in the shoulder.

"I am glad that Lorna's coming tonight, 'cause I am tired of third-wheeling you two everywhere."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked and snuggled deeper into Alex's side.

"To this great club," Alex answered.

"Is it far?" I asked, starting to get a little cold. I really have to get mom to send me my winter clothes before November rolls in.

"It is right there," Alex said and pointed towards a club when we turned the corner.

"And see? There is Lorna too," Nicky said and sped up the pace.

As we reached who I can assume is Lorna, Nicky placed her hands on the sides of Lorna's face and kissed her.

Alex and I smiled at each other. "Ahh, get a room," we said at the same time and laughed.

Nicky broke their kiss and gave us a stare. "God, I hate the both of you."

"You must be Alex and Piper," Lorna said and smiled at us.

"Or Vause and blondie as I like to call them," Nicky said and smiled at her.

"It is nice to meet you both."

"It is nice to finally meet you too," I said and smiled towards her.

She stepped towards me and pulled me into a hug. "I think we will be good friends," she said.

I laughed a little from her randomness. "I think we will."

"Who needs a drink?" Nicky asked and led us into the club.

* * *

Alex POV

"What about I go as Spider-Man…"

"Nope," I said and interrupted her.

We were laying in my bed in the middle of the night, basking in the aftermath of yet another night with endless sex.

I never believed that you could be this happy just because of a person, but I am. We have been together for over a month now, and I still seek to be with her whenever possible, I literally can't get enough of her. Mom is no longer surprised when Piper is here in the mornings, she is rather surprised when Piper isn't here.

This is my favorite time with Piper. Don't take me wrong, I love every moment I get to spend with her. Whether it is in the middle of hot sex, at a Chinese restaurant, studying, while we are watching a movie or walking down the streets of New York. But lying in bed and snuggling close to her, but still not close enough, tops it all, either it is after sex or before we decide it is time to wake up. I have even started to set the alarm one hour earlier, so I can enjoy one hour of cuddling before class begins. I don't know when, but she has managed to turn me into a cuddle lover.

"You didn't even hear me out," she said and tried to sound angry. "I think it is a good idea. If you want, you can be Spider-Man."

"No," I said again and smiled as I saw she was actually getting a little frustrated.

"Aaaall," she wined, but I could see that she was smiling.

"Why are you so obsessed with dressing up anyway?" I asked with a smile.

"Because it is Halloween and it is New York, it has to be great," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think you are overrating the amazingness of New York," I said brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Not possible."

I chuckle and press my lips against hers. The kiss gets deepened fast and before I am on top of her. I mess my hand into her hair and place my other hand on the curve of her hips. It's like her body was shaped for my hands.

"God, I want you," I whispered seductively into her ear.

"Take me," she said just as seductively.

And with that, our night of endless sex kept on.

* * *

**A/N: a little shorter chapter this week. I am just wondering, what do you guys want to see in this story? Please read a review, I love reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Piper POV

"Holy shit, babe," Alex said as I reached the group in the corner. "You wanna get out of here?" she asked after she had pressed our lips hard together.

I laughed a little but was internally happy that I had this effect on her. "Al, I just came here. Let's stay for at least twenty minutes."

"Okay, but if your hot ass isn't out of that door in twenty minutes, I will drag you out."

"It's a deal," I said and hooked her little finger with mine to signify a pinky swear.

"Piper, I am soooo happy that you're here, these two have been arguing whether Harry Potter one or star wars one is the most classic all night," Lorna said and came up to me to give me a tight hug.

"Can't you let that go? Movie night was weeks ago," I said and chucked of their stubbornness.

"And I still stand by Harry Potter," Alex said and looked over at Nicky.

"Well, I stand with stars wars, and with my big ass, you will never be able to move me," Nicky said.

"Let's go dancing," I said before they started to arguing again.

"That is a great idea, Piper," Lorna said and dragged Nicky to the dance floor.

Alex took my hand and guided us to a good space on the dance floor.

I am happy that I didn't have to work tonight because this is probably the last time we will be able to go to the club before finals start.

"Oh no," Nicky said and started towards the exit.

Alex turned towards the exit. "Fuck."

I turned towards the exit to see what the deal was, and then I saw her. Sylvia. Alex told me about Sylvia for some weeks ago, and even though I find it a little disrespectful to Sylvia that Alex went out with me when they were together, I still don't like her much.

I've never meet Sylvia, but I could see that she looked mad, and she was heading our way.

"Great," Alex said and took my hand and shoved me a little behind her.

"So, this is the cunt huh?" Sylvia asked and pointed at me, but looked angrily at Alex.

"Sylvia, I don't want to do this again," Alex said calmly.

"This is the cunt to ruined us?" she asked and this time she was looking directly at me.

"Don't drag her into this, we were already ruined."

"I think you should leave, Sylvia," Nicky said.

Sylvia gave Nicky a look but soon landed her eyes on me again.

"I think the bitch should leave," Sylvia said and grabbed my arm.

"Why should I leave?" I asked and forced my hands to me.

I saw it coming from miles away. I had already seen her clench her fist, but I was too slow to react. I could feel the pain from her fist spread through my face, and when her fist left my face, I was left with a burning sensation. I immediately felt myself losing balance, fortunately, Alex reacted quickly and took a firm grip on both my shoulders to keep me steady. I could see her saying something, but because of the ringing in my ears, I didn't understand what she was saying.

She looked over at Lorna for some seconds and said something to her. I could see Lorna nod her head before she came over to me and placed an arm around my waist and then Alex let go.

* * *

Alex POV

"I think the bitch should leave," Sylvia said and grabbed Piper's arm.

"Why should I leave?" Piper asked and I could see that she was struggling with loosening her arm from Sylvia's grip. I was ready to help Piper with her arm when Sylvia fucking punched Piper in the face. Even though all I wanted was to punch Sylvia for hurting Piper, I could see that Piper wasn't doing so good, and I managed to take a grip on her shoulders before she fell.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Nicky stepping towards Sylvia, and I decided that I would let her deal with her right now.

"Piper," I said clearly.

"Piper," I said again as I could see that her eyes didn't quite focus on me. "Can you hear me?" When I didn't get an answer, I took that as a no. I swear to god, I am going to fucking kill Sylvia.

I needed to get Sylvia out of here before I did something that could lead me in prison, but I knew that Piper still was dependent on me keeping her steady.

"Lorna, can you come over here and help Piper over to the chair?" I asked Lorna and made a gesture towards a bar stool that was close by. When I was 100% certain that Lorna had Piper steady, I let go of her and turned towards Sylvia.

"You fucking shit," I said and shoved her hard backward.

I was about to do it again, but Nicky held me back and nodded towards the bar. There I could see the bartending heading towards us, and I could also see Piper resting her head at the counter while Lorna tried to get in contact with her. It broke my heart watching Piper struggling, and all I want is to be there for her and help her, and hurting Sylvia won't help Piper get better.

"I think it is time for you to leave," the bartender said and started to guide Sylvia out.

"No, I am not done here," she said and tried to force herself out of his grip.

"Hey, back off and get out of here." This time she listened to him.

The second she turned her back to us and walked out, I headed over to where Piper was sitting, now with her eyes closed.

"I still don't think she can hear anything," Lorna said and looked at Piper with concern.

"Pipes," I said and stroke my arm softly on her shoulder. She opened her eyes a little but shot them close again as if she was blinded by the little light in the club.

"She seems pretty dizzy and I am honestly just waiting for her to throw up," Lorna said.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Nicky said and examined Piper's face.

I could see that her face was already bruising up, and she also appeared to be dozing off, which I don't think is a good idea.

"Nick, go out and see if you can get hold of a cab," I said but kept my eyes on Piper.

"Hey, Piper," I said and mentally nudged her in the shoulder. When she didn't react, I tried again and again, but she seems to be too far gone.

"Alex, I got one," Nicky said and came over to us.

Since I can't get any contact with Piper, I decide that the only way to get her to the cab, were if I carried her. I place on hand safely under her, and the other on her back, and carefully lifted her up from the stool.

* * *

Alex POV

"Okay, Piper Chapman, how are you feeling?" a doctor asked Piper and pulled up a flashlight to examine her.

"Nauseous," she answered as the doctor placed the flashlight in front of one of her eyes.

"Dizzy too, I suppose?" he asked and repeated the routine on her other eye.

She nodded a little as an answer.

Piper had woken somewhere on the way to the hospital, but she seemed to be very confused about her whereabout, and I tried my best to calm her down. We had now been sitting in the ER for two hours while some nurses came by every half-hour to examine her.

"You were there, right?" he asked and looked at me.

"Yes."

"What were her symptoms?" he asked and picked up a pen.

"Umm, in the beginning, she seemed to lose balance and I don't think she was able to hear anything. I also noticed that she was having trouble focusing. After a little while, she became more dizzy and nauseous, and then she was just gone," I said and thought back on the night we have had. I don't think I have ever been this scared before.

"Okay, it seems like Piper had a really hard hit to her head, and that has resulted in a mild concussion. We would like to keep you here in the ER for a few more hours just to observe you, but if your symptoms remain the same, you will be able to go home. A nurse will come with some medicine for you, just to get control over your nausea and some pain killers. If you have any more questions, or if something here, like the lights, are triggering your symptoms, please let us know." he said and gave us a last smile before he moved on to the next patient.

I sat up from a chair beside Piper's bed and seated down beside her. She rested her head on my shoulder and held her hands in mine.

"You don't have to stay," she said with a quiet voice.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I had heard her right.

"This. You don't have to deal with this."

"Pipes, I am going to take care of you okay? There is nowhere else I'd rather be," I said and placed my arm around her shoulder. She snuggled herself closer into my side, and then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Alex POV

"Hi, honey," my mom said as I quietly closed my bedroom door behind me. "How is she?"

"A little better, she's hasn't slept much today, but she still needs a few more days with rest."

"I'll be quiet tonight, then," mom said and went over to the kitchen area.

"I don't think you have to. Noice doesn't trigger her symptoms anymore, it is mostly lighting," I said and sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"You think she is up for some food?"

"Nah, she is asleep right now and I did manage to get her to eat a yogurt before she went to bed. She's not that into food right now." I said and rested my head on my elbows.

I am really tired. I am too afraid to go to sleep while she is sleeping, incase her conditions worsen or she has to vomit and choke to death. And then I don't want to go to bed while she is up, because I want to spend all my time with her.

"Because of nausea?"

"Yeah. I really hate seeing her like this," I said and tried to contain my frustration.

"I know, sweetie. Hopefully, she will be her full self in a couple of days," mom said, stroking my arm.

"Yeah, hopefully. I think I'll go to bed now." I said and raised from the stool.

"Okay, honey, good night."

"Night, mom," I said and turned around, just to see a calming, warm smile before I went into my pitch dark room.

As I blindly made my way over to my bed, I was barely able to see my sleeping girlfriend on one side of the bed. I gently kissed her on the cheek, and I could feel the warmness from her bruised face on my lips.

As I moved my lips from her cheek, she stirred. "Just how unstable is this Sylvia person?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said and laid down in the bed.

She sat up and looked at me seriously. "It was a very clear message. I know what you did, bitch, and I want you to know that I know."

I really want to reassure her that she is not the reason why all this happened.

I placed my hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Look, being with you was my choice. I wasn't happy."

She looked down at me with a sweet smile. "And then I took advantage of that."

"I am a grown-up, Piper," I said and chuckled.

"Do you think that she's gonna come after me?"

I smiled a little from her adorable worrying, but I have to admit, that I was a little worried myself. "Look, I think that she needed to get it out of her system, all right?" I took a lock of her hair and twisted it around my finger. "Sometimes you gotta rage in order to move on."

I could see that she was hesitating, debating whether or not to say something more. "Did you love her?"

No.

"No," I said and now I am the one who is hesitating. "But I love you."

I know this should freak me out, but I actually found out about my love for her for some weeks ago. And then I did freak out. The first time was just one month into the relationship and it was also after sex, and I have read somewhere that you shouldn't say it after sex. There have been many times I have wanted to tell her, but I don't want to go too fast and scare her away. But now, there was no doubt that I love her, and I am ready to take the next step.

She had the biggest smile as she was looking warmly into my eyes. "You do?"

I have never felt this vulnerable yet so sure before.

She laid down beside me again, and I brushed some hair behind her ear before I stroke her hand.

"I don't say that to everyone," I said as she touched my chin. "You have to say it back."

Her blue eyes were filled with happiness and warmness. "I love you, too."

I smiled and pressed my lips passionately against hers, before I pulled her tight into me, and never wanted to let go.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I swear this was the last time Sylvia would be there. **

**Things escalated quickly, and I hope you don't think I took it too far. **

**You know the drill, please leave a review, and next up, a little holiday special. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

4th of December

Piper POV

"Hi, are you ready?" Alex asked as I opened the door.

"Yeah, I'll just grab my coat," I said.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" she asked and placed an arm around my shoulder as we walked down the hall.

"Yes, I am sure," I said and tried to sound annoyed.

"You know the doctor said that you needed at least one week with rest," she said and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, but he also said that after 48 hours, I should gradually go back into old routines."

"And this is a part of your old routine? There will be a lot of people," she said and looked at me concerned. I found her concern very sweet and it also gives me yet one more reason for why I love her.

"Al, if I feel sick, I will tell you," I said and looked at her reassuringly.

"Okay, but if I get the feeling of you not telling the truth, I will get us out of there before you have the chance to say Christmas."

"I promise I will tell you."

"Okay. Now let's go before we miss the subway. Unless you want to walk there."

"How long will that take?"

"We are not walking there, Pipes," she said and opened the exit door.

* * *

Piper POV

I have been looking forward to this day since Alex brought it to my mind right before the night at the club. And when I laid in her bed, with the feeling of my head exploding and that I would literally throw my stomach up, this day was the one I thought about.

I don't know what it is with Christmas trees, but just the thought of them makes me happy. Maybe it is the colors, or the smell or the memories associated with it, or maybe it is a combination of the three. Whatever it is, I can't miss a good Christmas three lightning, and when Alex mentioned that there always is a huge lightning in the Rockefeller Center, of course, I was sold.

"Do you usually go to see the lightning?" I asked Alex as we stepped out of the subway.

"I went once when I was a kid with mom, but in recent years she hasn't been able to get off work. And now, you know, I am too cool for it."

"Ohh, you are?" I asked sarcastically. "Then why did you bring it up?

"Because I knew you would love it," she said and smiled at me.

"Well, thank you for your kindness."

"It is my pleasure."

She wasn't wrong when she said there would be many people. I have lived in New York for some months now, but the number of citizens still amazes me.

We came a little early to get decent places, so we made the time to go by discussing some schoolwork. I really love that Alex has most of the same classes as I do. She challenges me in a way that nobody has ever challenged me before. She makes me better.

"Ohh, I think it starts now," I said and hugged myself close to her side.

I have never seen anything this beautiful. The second the lights were lighted, I got goosebumps all over, and being here with Alex made it even better.

I turned to look over at her, and I could see her smiling. I knew she would enjoy it even though she said we only were here because I would love it. I love being able to this kind of stuff with her. Actually, I love doing everything with her. We have been together for almost three months, and I still can't get enough of her. I have probably spent more time with her these last months, then I have with anyone in my entire life.

"So, was it worth it?" I asked as we walked the way back to the subway.

"It was worth your smile."

* * *

7th of December

Alex POV

"Come on, Al. You can do it," Piper said and tried to drag me up.

We were going to ice-skate in Central Park. I know that she loves to ice-skate and I remembered that we talked about going to Central Park on our first date, so I thought it was the best idea for a date, except the tiny little fact that I can't ice-skate like a damn.

"Pipes, I am going to fall with my head first, and the broken nose won't be the worst but the complete public humiliation." I wasn't even joking.

She laughed from my comment. "Al, there are many people out there who are falling."

"Yeah, but they're six."

"Al, please come. You're not chicken are you?" she challenged.

"Pipes, there's a line between being chicken and being smart," I said.

"And which side are you on?" she asked sassily.

"Fine, you wanna ice-skate? Let's ice-skate," I said and let her drag me up. But the second she did, I fell.

"Are you okay?" she asked and looked at me concerned.

"Yes," I said a little frustrated. I raised my hand up to her. "Can you help me?"

She smiled at me and gave me her arm. As I got up, I almost fell again, but she managed to steady me.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked.

"Don't let go of me," I said and felt like the biggest spaz ever.

"I won't let go," she said and made a move forward.

"Don't let go."

"I won't let go."

What has happened to me? I used to jump into risky situations with a smile. I searched for scary moments. I have definitely softened after getting together with Piper, now I can't even go on ice-skates without sounding like a scared four-year-old. I have become more cautious for her. I don't want some stupid accident to be the reason why I can't be with her, and I don't want to put her through it.

"Do you want to go for a hot chocolate?" I asked as we packed our stuff.

"Absolutely."

I smiled at her and took her hand. Even though I look more like a blueberry now than before we came here today, I still had fun and I don't suck as much at ice-skating if I might say. I am still happy that we are done because my feet are killing me.

"God, it is freezing," I said as we entered the apartment building.

"I told you that it would be cold."

"Please warm me," I said and pulled her carefully to me so I wouldn't spill her hot chocolate.

She smiled at me and hugged her arms around me. "I am sure you have a blanket somewhere."

"Ohh, I'll remember that 'til next time you get a concussion," I said and tried to sound hurt.

"Next time?"

"Ahhh, you never know," I said and opened the door. "What do you wanna do?"

"I can't concentrate on studying before I am warm again," she said and gave me a look that said, "that is just how it is".

"Well, then we have to get warm then," I said and smirked. "How about a shower?" I asked and this time it was me who gave her a look, only mine said something entirely different than hers had.

I could see her look change immediately, I love that I have this effect on her. "I get warm only by hearing you say that," she said and innocently bit her lower lip. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stepped towards her and lifted her over my shoulder and walked into the bathroom with a giggling Piper over my shoulder.

As soon as we entered I started the water and began to undress her like a kid on Christmas Day. I let her go into the shower as I undressed. When I finally was done getting undressed I joined Piper in the shower, and damn she is hot with wet hair. I went over to her as she was washing her hair and I quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss.

I've never had shower sex before, but Piper had brought it up several times before, but I have always said that it wasn't a thing, but it seems like this is going to be a hell of an adventure and we'll probably make it our thing.

* * *

14th of December

Piper POV

I heard it knock on the door, but I wasn't finished cleaning the room before Alex came over. We don't usually hand out at my dorm, because Polly's always here and because there is more to do at Alex's, but Polly's away for the weekend and Alex insisted that we should hang out here. It is not like I don't want her to see my messy dorm, but I give her so many comments on her messy room and I don't want to seem unfair.

"Come on, Pipes, just let me in already. I know that you are tidying," she said from the outside.

"Damn it," I whispered to myself before I gave the room one final look and opened the door for her.

"You know I am aware of your messy room? I can see it when I come over to pick you up," she said and stepped into the room. "I just have to say it, Chapman. You really have to clean up in here."

"Ohh stop it." I gave her a push in the shoulder.

She laughed and kissed me before she dropped her bag on the floor. "Have you settled on a movie yet?" she asked as she went through my small bookshelf.

"Actually I have," I said and went over to my bed.

She turned and looked at me. "It is not a stupid romance, is it?"

"It is not stupid," I defended.

"So it is a romance."

"It is not just a romance. It happens to be the best romance and Christmas movie of all time," I said and looked up Love Actually on Netflix.

"Well then," she said and sat down beside me. "Not Love Actually."

"Why not?" I asked decidedly.

"Because it is boring."

"Have you seen it?"

"No."

"Then how can you…"

"'Cause the look of it," she interrupted me.

"You judge a movie because of the look of it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Al, please. I have to see it every Christmas, besides I think you will like it."

"It won't be like when we watched that other movie? About the Santa Claus?"

"No, that movie is supposed to suck."

"And it is really important to you?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, but only because it is important to you. Don't start to think that I am going soft, kid."

"Thanks, Al," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

I pressed play on the movie and settled back in the bed. She joined me and I quickly snuggled into her side. During the movie, I kept eyeing her and I could see she was paying attention to the movie and that she wasn't bored.

"So, what do you think?" I asked when the movie was over.

"It was okay."

"Al…"

"Okay, okay… since it is Christmas and you have to tell the truth. I liked it and I look forward to watching it next Christmas," she said and looked at me.

"Really?"

"Really."

I smiled at her and pushed myself on top of her, so I was now seated on her belly. She raised her eyebrows, but her eyes darkened with desire. I bent down and pressed our lips tight together. She placed her hands in my hair as our tongues started to battle. Her hands left my hair and traveled down to the hem of my sweater. I broke our kiss for a second to let her take off my sweater, but I soon captured her lips again. It wasn't long until both of us had undressed each other.

I was still on top of her, and I broke my lips from hers to pay attention to her nipples. I usually let her be in charge, but I know she loves it when I take control. She started to moan as I gently bit her nipple. I knew that she could come undone by me concentrating on her nipples, it has happened before, but I don't want her to come now, so I moved from her tits and down her long body.

She moaned as I dived into her core. Even though my lack of knowledge, she thought me well and I could tell that she was surprised over my capabilities the first time I went down on her. Since then I have found myself getting better and better, and I will even say that there isn't much that separates us now.

"Fuck, Pipes," she moaned and stroke her hand through her hair. I looked up at her and for a second our eyes captured each other before she closed them so she could concentrate.

I could hear from her moaning that she was right at the edge, so I inserted two fingers into her wet folds and concentrated on her clit with my mouth.

"Jesus Christ," she moaned loudly as she came. I slowly penetrated her as she came down from her high. When she had gotten control over her breathing, she placed her hands on the sides of my head and then she pulled my head up to her face. Our lips smashed together in frantic kisses and I could feel my stomach drop with anticipation when she let her hand travel down my torso.

"You are fucking great at that, but not as great as me," she said and made a move that resulted in her being on top of me.

She held my hands over my head with a tight grip as she started to kiss her way down my body, which was just the start of a sleepless night.

* * *

21st of December

Alex POV

None of us said a thing as we, hand-in-hand, walked down the halls of the busy airport. We knew this day was coming, but we both had tried to not bring it up. It wasn't like we were never going to see each other again. Piper was just going home for Christmas and she would be back in a week to celebrate New Year's Eve here, but just the thought of being away from her for one week cause me pain.

I have gotten used to spend time with Piper every day and now she is going to be almost 6000 kilometers away. I honestly don't know how I managed to live without Piper for 21 years, and I am already counting the hours until she will be back.

I am happy for her too though. I know how much she has missed her family and friends back home, and I am happy that she gets to celebrate Christmas as she is used to. After all, I do get to spend every day in her presence and she also celebrated Thanksgiving with us. The main reason for that is because they apparently don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Norway and because it would be a too long flight just to celebrate Thanksgiving, but I take what I get.

"Okay, please call me every day," I said as we had reached the place where we had to separate. "Even if it is in the middle of the night."

"I will call you every evening," she said and gave me her not so content smile.

"I'll take your word for it."

She dropped her bag on the floor, jumped up to me and buried her head in my hair. I placed my arm tight around her and felt her warmth spread through my body. Our hug was unusually long, but I didn't want to let her go. After a while, I had to though, I didn't want her to go but I also didn't want her to miss her flight. I traced her jawline with my thumb as I took in her beautiful face one last time.

"I have to go now," she said and looked sad.

I pressed my lips against hers. I thought the kiss would be filled with sadness, but the kiss wasn't a good-bye kiss, it was just a see-you-later kiss, like the ones we share when class start.

"I love you," I said as we broke the kiss.

"I love you too," she said and picked up her bag from the floor.

"See you later, kid," I said and gave her a little wave.

"See you later, Al."

And with that she turned and stepped into the line for security.

* * *

24th of December

Piper POV

From Alex: Merry Christmas!

To Alex: Thanks! Shouldn't you be sleeping though?

From Alex: Jeez, here I am trying to do something nice, and then you just have to ruin it?

To Alex: Sorry, Al, I just don't want you to get sleep deprivation.

From Alex: You're cute when you worry about me. I'll go to bed now.

To Alex: Okay, goodnight, Al. I'll wish you a merry Christmas tomorrow.

From Alex: Looking forward to it, and a good morning to you, Pipes.

God I miss her already. I hate being away from her, but it has been great seeing Cal and Danny again. I am also happy I get to celebrate Christmas at home. Even though how much I love New York, Christmas wouldn't be the same there.

"Yo, Piper, it starts now!" I heard Cal scream from the living room.

"Coming!" I scream back as I went out of my room.

We always have it as a tradition to watch Three Nuts for Cinderella on TV before breakfast on Christmas Eve.

"So, you haven't gotten the chance to tell me anything about how the life in New York is," Cal said when the movie started.

"It is great," I said and thought back on the amazing first semester I've had in New York.

"Just as you had expected?"

"Even better," I said and gave him a chocolate piece.

"Yeah? Dating anyone?" he asked and gave me a smirk.

I have been debating whether or not I should tell about Alex. I am afraid to tell my parents. They have been very straight forward about what kind of life I am supposed to lead, and I know this isn't a part of that. I am not afraid to tell Cal about her though. I love her and I know Cal will be happy for me.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am."

"Hah, I knew you were more caught up on your phone than you used to. So who's the person?"

"Well, her name is Alex and we have some of the same classes."

"Ahhh, a girl. Knew you had it in you. How long you've been dating?"

"Some months."

"Some months?" he asked and smacked my shoulder. "And you haven't told me about it?"

"I wanted to be sure that it was certain."

"And is it?"

"Yes," I said and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: so this was the holiday special. I am not that happy about the outcome, but I have rewritten it many times and had two weeks to work on it, and this was the best I managed now. Leave a review of what you thought. Hope you all had a great holiday and I wish you a happy new year!**


	10. Chapter 10

_FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS_

**Chapter ten**

_PIPER POV - age 13_

_"David has become such a jerk," Julia said as we walked down the streets of the city that used to be my home. _

_"He has?" I asked in shock, because of all the boys from my previous class, I had never expected David to turn into a jerk. _

_"Yeah, he is turning into Thomas," she said and looked at me. _

_"Augh," I grunted as I thought of Thomas. _

_It had been six years since we moved, but I still met Julia as often as I could. It was hard, living on the other side of the country, and even though I have gotten new friends and I really love hanging out with them too, it is still hard. _

_I am happy that Julia and I have managed to keep in touch, considering how young we were when I moved, but it is getting harder. We are both growing up and I am afraid that we are growing up in two different directions. I know we are still young, and that we have many more years until we have to make some decisions, but we had plans. We knew what we were going to do, but I am already sensing that those things won't happen. _

_"I miss you," she said and placed a friendly arm around my shoulders. I smiled at her before I placed my arm around her shoulders. _

_"I miss you, too," I said. _

_"You know what? I have figured out which university we should go to."_

_"You have?"_

_"Yes, Harvard."_

_"Harvard? But that is in the US."_

_"That is the whole point, Pipe. To get away. You need to get away."_

_"We have always been talking about moving to America."_

_"Exactly, and Harvard is one of the best schools in the whole world," she said and looked excited at me. _

_Our childhood plans consisted of aspects most children dream about. We wanted to get married, hopefully, to twin princes, but at least to twins and live in the same street. We were going to get children of the same age, first a girl and two years later, a boy or two, we were obsessed with twins. If we didn't marry princes, we wanted to work as teachers. _

_Since I moved, our plans have changed significantly. We got older, and both of us wanted something else. No longer was the importance of princes nor twins. Neither of us wanted to become a teacher. But one thing never changed, and that was the plan about living close to each other, maybe not in the same street, but at least in the same city. _

_"I am looking forward to it," I said and looked exited back at her._

* * *

PIPER POV

Julia didn't end up at Harvard nor in America, for that matter, but we still talked a lot. She is coming here next Saturday for her winter break.

Coming back from Christmas break was hard. I manage to not think too much about how much I miss my family back home, but after I was home, it has been hard. I missed Alex incredibly much during the break, so I am grateful to be back with her.

"Alex!" I shouted as I spotted her at the arrival section.

I could see that she spotted me too, and when she did, a huge smile appeared on her face. I picked up the speed towards her, and right before I smashed into her, she opened her arms and caught me as I collapsed into her. Just the smell of her made me realize just how much I missed her.

"Hey, kid. God, I missed you," she said and pretended to examine my face.

"I missed you, too, Al."

I brushed some hair behind her ear and let my hand linger at her ear, and closed the gap between us.

I know we haven't been that long from each other, but I have missed her so much that just the feeling of our lips meet, even though it is not a long kiss, it feels like the whole world stops and it is just the two of us in the entire universe.

"Come on, Pipes, let's get out of here."

* * *

ALEX POV

Of course, I am happy that Piper's friend is coming here, I can see it all over her how excited she is, but I can't help but be a little worried. This is the first person from Piper's life that I will meet.

I have never been this worried about meeting a person before. I never cared about what people thought about me, as long as I was true to myself, they could think whatever they want. But meeting Piper's best friend, it is important. I want her to like me, I want to be accepted, but I know I am not the person they expected Piper to end up with.

"Look, Al, there she is," Piper said and pointed at a brown-haired girl in the middle of a crowd that was coming towards us. As the crowd spread all over the arrival section, Piper made a run towards the girl and jumped into her arms, and I swear this doesn't calm me down.

When they let each other go, Piper took her friend's suitcase and led her towards me.

"Julia, this is Alex. Al, this is Julia," Piper introduced us.

Julia held her hand towards me, and I politely took it. "Nice to finally meet you, Alex."

"Nice to meet you, too, Julia."

"Piper's told me a lot about you. It feels like I already know you," Julia said, and I quickly looked at an uncomfortable Piper. For once, it wasn't just my secrets that were being shared.

"She has huh?" I said and glanced at Piper again. "Nothing bad I hope."

"Oh no, you're famous all the way to Norway."

I was about to ask her more about what Piper might have said, but Piper said something before I had the time. "Okay, maybe we should go?"

"Okay, but only because I want to see the dorm."

* * *

ALEX POV

"Do you remember the time we filled your bottle with that gas and it exploded?" Julia said and almost couldn't breathe through her laughter.

"Yes! I think the first-grade room still has that hole in the ceiling."

"What kind of gas was that?" Julia asked as their laughter died out.

"I don't know actually, but it is not safe around children."

Suddenly Julia started to laugh again. "Do you remember the time we tried to do the around-the-world, and you fell off?"

"Yeah, two weeks with a concussion and six months with a broken arm, but it was worth it."

"What is the around-the-world?" I asked because I really wanted to understand their jokes.

"Oh, it is just when you are on the swing and you swing it all around," Piper said and barely looked at me, she was way too busy looking at old photos on Julia's phone.

I am not going to lie, I was starting to feel a little forgotten. I am overly happy that Piper can spend some time with someone who seems to be one of the most important persons in her life, but I still feel a little forgotten.

I have almost not seen Piper the whole week, she spends all her time with Julia. I get it, it's not like she is trying to push me away, I know she just wants to spend time with her friend, but I still feel like I am in second place like I am not her person anymore.

I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be this person, the person who gets jealous when her girlfriend is with her friends, but I am. And I don't know what to do.

* * *

PIPER POV

The week was going way too fast. I tried to spend as must time as possible with Julia, but now and then I had to go to class.

"So, Pipes, you think we can hang out later?" Alex asked me as I was packing up my things after my last lecture.

"I am sorry, Al, but Julia and I were planning to stay in and watch our movies before she leaves. You know, you can hang out with us."

"Nah, it's okay, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," I said and kissed her quickly on the lips before I went.

"Okay, so I have something I have to tell you," Julia said as the movie was over.

"Yeah?"

"You know Joakim?" she asked and looked at me.

I nodded as an answer.

"We hooked up for a while," she said and looked nervous.

I know exactly why she is nervous to tell me this. None of us was a huge fan of Joakim when we were kids. He wasn't rude or anything, he was just the wild kid, the kid who never managed to stay still. He grew up to be a little ruder though, only giving respect to the few people he finds worthy.

"You did?"

"Well, technically, we were a couple."

"You were?" I asked even more surprised than in my prior question.

"Yeah, but I broke up with him," she said and looked down on her hands.

"Why?"

"Because I was scared of my feelings for him."

"What were you scared of?" I asked, not in a rude way, but in a sympathetic way.

"I was scared of getting too attached," she said still looking at her hands.

"But you liked him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why were you scared?"

I was trying to understand. With Alex, I was never scared of getting too attached to her, I was only scared that the feelings weren't mutual.

"You know how he is, I didn't want to catch feelings and then being disappointed."

"Okay, but did he give you any reason for feeling like you would end up being disappointed?"

"Not exactly, but I know he's been sleeping with somebody else already."

"Julia, you broke up with him. What do you expect him to do, wait around?"

When she didn't answer, I decided to say something more. "Julia, I know relationships can be hard, but you have to trust the person you are with. I say you should try again, but if he doesn't want to, you can't really blame him."

She laid her head on my shoulder. "Everything is going so well with you and Alex. I just want something half of what you too have."

"Yes, but I have always trusted Alex."

"Yeah, so you think I should go for it?"

"Yes, I do. And if he does anything that hurt you, you know what, he doesn't deserve you. But, I don't think you should focus so much on the fact that he might hurt you, focus on the fact that he might make you very happy."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I know it isn't, but you should try to get out there, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Pipe."

"No problem," I said and gently kissed her on the forehead. You know, nothing special, we do that all the time, but just as I did it, Alex came into the dorm, and I know how it looked.

"Oh, so this is how it is then," she said before she turned in the door again.

I stood up from the bed. "No, Alex, this is not how you think."

"Alex!"

* * *

ALEX POV

"Beer me, Nichols," I said in an exhausted voice as I sat down on one of the barstools at the bar she is working at.

"Oh-oh, trouble in paradise?" she asked as she gave me my beer.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just wasn't prepared of how close they are," I said and took a sip from the beer.

"What kind of close? Like, you think there could be something more between them?"

"I don't know what I think, all I know is that I saw Piper kiss her."

"ON THE LIPS?" Nicky shouted so the whole bar heard her.

"Shhh, and no, it was on the forehead."

"Alex, on the forehead? I kiss my grandma in the forehead."

"It's not just that though. They have known each other from day one. They have even known each other longer than we have known each other. She knows stories of her. She knows her in a way I will never know. She knows her better than I do."

"Alex, you have been together for what five months? You can't expect to know everything about her this early, it would be boring," she said and laughed a little. "Piper chose you though. Piper chose to leave her best friend, to study at in another continent. You think she would have done that if there was anything more going on between them?"

I thought about it for a moment. Maybe I overreacted about Piper and Julia. Maybe there isn't anything going on between them. Maybe they are just really close as friends.

"Look, you might think she knows her better than you do, and maybe that is right, but you know Piper as the person she is today. You get to live your everyday life with her. You know what she wore Wednesday last week, you know if she goes to the gym one day, you know if she will be able to hang out or not. When something big happens, you are the first to know. Piper has to call Julia, for her to know. That girl is head over heels in love with you, you two love each other in a way Julia and Piper will never. So fix it."

I drank the last sip of my beer.

"Thanks, Nick," I said before I left the beer.

* * *

ALEX POV

I opened the door and went into the apartment. It was pitch dark in the apartment, so I turned on the lights, and I startled as I saw Piper rise from the couch.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I took off my shoes.

"Your mom let me in," she said in an exhausted voice. She was standing in front of me fully clothed, in shoes and her winter jacket. I can't read her facial expressions, I don't know whether she is angry or just tired.

"Where is she now then?"

"She had to work," she said and looked down at the floor before she looked at me again and sighed. "Alex, what is going on?"

"I don't know, I have been feeling like you have pushed me away all week and then when I saw you kiss her…"

"On the forehead," Piper said tensely.

"I saw you kiss her, yes on the forehead, and I lost it."

She thought about it for a while. "She is my best friend, Alex. I kiss her on the forehead all the time. That is just what we do."

"I know that now."

"Alex, I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. I can't be with someone who freaks out only because I want to hang out with my friends."

"I get that. Okay? I do, but I just got insecure. I hate that she knows you better than I do, and I really missed you this week." I said and looked down at the floor.

"Alex, don't think about that. You will get to know like she does, after a while. And, you know, I think I did push you a little away. I am sorry about that. I just really wanted to spend all my time with her, like we used to."

"I know, Piper. And you don't have to apologize. I should apologize. I am sorry I overreacted, I just hated the idea of you being with somebody else. I love you."

"I love you too, Al, but you have to trust me, and you have to be secure about the fact that I chose you."

"Yes, I know, I am sorry Pipes. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we are okay," she said and gave me her beautiful smile.

"I hate fighting with you," I said and placed her hand in mine.

"Yeah, me too, but I have heard that makeup sex is great."

God, she knows how to set the mood.

"What about Julia?"

"Ah, her flight is delayed so I managed to sneak her into a lecture she found interesting."

"Okay, then, so you have what an hour?"

"It would have been longer if you hadn't taken so long time getting here."

I laughed and gently pressed my lips against her at the same time as I took off her winter jacket.

* * *

**A/N: so I have two things to say.**

**I have tried to write this chapter for two weeks now, and I found it hard because I wanted some drama between them but I also didn't want something big to happen between them, so I settled with this. What do you guys think?**

**I have decided that I am going to take a little break from publishing. Mostly because that way I will be able to get ahead with chapters so I won't get writer's block, but also because I am currently in a writer's block. I have plans for later chapters, but I feel like the story isn't at the point for those things to happen yet, so I have to take some weeks or a month away. But I will be back.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

PIPER POV

"Okay, don't look," Alex said as she had her hands in front of my eyes and guided me through what I assumed was a hallway.

"Careful. Don't look... Don't look!" she said and stopped walking.

"I am not looking!" I said and laughed.

"Close your eyes, okay, and stand there," she said and took away her hands. I heard her walk around me and opening a door.

"Okay, keep going," she said and placed her hands in front of my eyes again, "in here to the right… and open your eyes," she said as she took her hands away from my eyes again, and placed them in my hands instead.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was genuinely surprised by what I saw.

"No way," I said as I studied the hotel room which was decorated with rose petals on the bed and on the bedside table, there was a champagne bottle in an ice bucket. The light was dimmed and all over the room, there were lighted candles, and some of them must have been scented candles since the room had a vague smell of nature, a smell I had learned to forget after moving to New York. I turned around to look at Alex, and I stroke her hands. "You did all this for me?"

"Well, it is Valentine's Day," she said with a smile.

"I know it is Valentine's, but I haven't gotten you anything," I said and mentally kicking myself in the butt because of how bad of a girlfriend I am.

"I know you haven't gotten anything for me, I told you to not get me anything, but I wanted to do something special for you," she said and brushed some hair behind my ear. "I just wanted to do something special for you after all that crap I pulled on you with Julia."

"Alex, I've told you that we're okay," I said and softly kissed the palm of her hand that was resting on the side of my face.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate you," she said passionately and stroked the side of my face with her hand. "So, are you just going to question it or are you going to enjoy it?" she said and raised an eyebrow.

As she did, I could feel my stomach drop, and my heart started to beat harder.

"I think I'll go for enjoying it," I said and felt the anticipation in me grow.

She laughed, and as she did, I placed my hands on both sides of her face, and slowly pressed our lips together and I could feel her laugh on my lips.

Our kiss quickly turned into a make-out session, and it wasn't long until hands were tangled in hair and the first layers of clothes come off. With the both of us without sweaters, she took my hand and guided me to the decorated bed. She pushed me down on the bed, and lowered herself down to my pants' height and undid the button. I was getting too excited too fast, and I could feel the result between my legs.

She threw my pants on the floor, and came back up to me and kissed me hard as she used one of her hands to take off my bra. Then she lent her body against mine and lowered us into a lying position. I smiled as she pressed our lips together again, but rapidly broke the kiss and kissed me on the neck. She didn't stay there for long though, as she continued down my body, but suddenly she was gone.

"You just lay there, and I'll go and heat up the shower. Don't move," she said and went into the bathroom.

"But, Al, you're still clothed," I said and looked towards the place she had disappeared through.

She looked out from the door, "tonight's about you, babe." And then she disappeared again and I could hear the water start.

* * *

ALEX POV

"Okay, it is all ready for you, babe," I said as I walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed she was seated on. As I came closer, I stood over her, placed my hands on the sides of her face, bent down and kissed her. "What did I tell you, huh, don't move," I said as I broke the kiss.

She smiled up at me, and I could see the sparkles in her eyes. "Sorry, Al, I just missed you."

"Well when you say it like that," I said and kissed her once more. I took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

As she was already undressed, I sent her into the shower and got undressed. This weekend was for her, and even though I wasn't totally convinced of the whole shower-sex thing, I still enjoyed doing it for her, because if there is one thing I know about my girl, it is that she loves her showers, plus that she is super hot with her hair wet, so I guess it is a win-win situation.

When I came into the shower, she was standing with her back towards me, and she had already begun to wash her hair, so both of her hands were running through her hair which made her tits stand out. I came up behind her and gently placed my hand on her back, so she would know that I was behind her. Then I walked around her, and placed my other hand on the front of her stomach and felt her up, letting my hand travel from her stomach to her tit, then back to her shoulder and eventually I take a soft grip around her upper arm of her left arm that was still running through her hair. At the same time, I let my other hand travel from her back to her other shoulder as I came in front of her, and I smiled as I saw her watching me with her ocean-deep eyes.

I came up closer to her, so her tits touched mine which made me feel aesthetic. Her eyes were pierced in mine as she moved the hand I didn't hold from her hair to my forehand and then she traced her hand from my forehand and all the way to the back of my head. As she did, the both of us closed our eyes and I finally closed the small gap between us, impatient for the taste of her water wet lips. My lips met hers, like leaves touch the ground, gently and easy, yet beautiful and sophisticated.

After almost six months, I still seek the feeling of her lips towards mine, because I never get tired of it. Every time we kiss, I get this feeling, a feeling that travels through my whole body and up again. It's like opening up your soul. Tasting, feeling and seeing every color of the rainbow in their own sensual way. Like breathing in her as if she is the oxygen I need to survive. Like nothing or no one else in the world exists except the two of us. Every time we kiss, it feels like I could fly. Like I am levitated from the ground, floating in the air. The feeling is hard to put into words, and I wish there existed a speech that describes it, so I knew exactly how to describe it. But, it's like an aphrodisiac mixed with a Pandora's box effect. Like fireworks are glowing inside me from the touch of her lips against mine. It doesn't matter if it is under a make-out session or if it is just a little peck when we separate for class, I am always left with this feeling. The feeling that though very intense, still has become one of my favorites.

God, I am gay.

I let my hand, that held her arm, travel down to her back and the other one, that was placed at her shoulder, on the side of her head, so it is partly behind her neck and partly on the side of her cheek, so that my thumb is in front of her ear. She places her now free hand at my stomach and moves it in sync with us.

Eventually, I break the kiss, so we don't skip any parts of this evening but just jump to the climax of the evening. This is all really for her, and I want to fully work her up, almost tease her, before we do anything further.

"Here turn around," I said as I grabbed the body wash.

She did as I said, and I started to rub her back in soap. My hands went over every part of her back and made sure that every inch was covered in soap, before I took down the showerhead and washed over those inches, and attached the shower head where it belonged. Then I proceeded with doing the same on her front, taking extra time on her tits to drive her crazy.

I must have worked her up more than what I planned because when I least expected it, she placed both her hands on the sides of my face and pulled my face towards hers. And I decided that I had teased her enough and that she was ready for our evening. So I took a firm grip over her shoulders, and without breaking our kiss, I pressed her up the shower wall, enjoying the moan that escaped her mouth. I gathered her hands up over her head, and held them there with my right hand, as my left hand cherished the side of her stomach and then I broke the kiss to pay attention to her neck because if there is one other thing I know about my girl, it is that she loves getting her neck attacked with kisses.

When her moans revealed she was getting overly fired up, I began to wander down her lean body and I sat down on my knees before I placed one of her legs over my shoulder so I would get enough room, and dived into her wet pussy. Her moans got louder and I could already hear that she wouldn't be able to keep up with this for much longer, so I began to lick her even harder and faster, to get as much of a reaction out of her. Right before she was at the edge, I replaced my mouth with my hand so I could watch her come, and I am glad I did, because I don't think I have ever seen her come this hard before, and I made a mental note to put in a little extra time to fire her up before our normal sessions.

"Fuck Alex," she said as I came back up and pressed my lips hard against hers, like waves that hit the shore.

"Let's get out of here," I said and turned off the water before I took her hand in mine and guided us out of the shower. I helped her into a comfortable robe before I, myself, slipped into one and felt the soft material against my wet skin. We don't even make it out of the bathroom before my lips attack hers again, and we have to make an unplanned stop at the bathroom door, at this moment I simply can't keep my hands off her body.

As she came for the second time this evening, I was left even more fulfilled than last time. Don't take me wrong, I love a good orgasm, and God knows she is great at giving me them, but there is something so entirely satisfying knowing I am able to this to the woman I love. To be able to send her off like this, to make her scream out my name in pleasure and to turn her on in seconds.

Eventually, we made it to the bed, and I told her to lay down as I poured us some champagne. Knowing she will definitely be worked up the whole evening and I plan to leave her with no energy to even blink, I let her use this time to relax and to contain her thoughts before I proceed with my plans. As we laid comfortable beside each other, she talked about something she just explored and she talked with such an enthusiasm that I would have been perfectly fine with just laying here all weekend and listen to her talk if it had not been for the fact that I brought her here to cherish her in every single way possible.

When the bottle was empty and the both of us were a little tipsy, I carefully placed the glasses on the nightstand and sat myself on top of her, and lent down to capture her lips on mine, and that was the start of our first but hopefully not last Valentine's night.

* * *

PIPER POV

As I lay here, in this hotel room my girlfriend has decorated with rose petals, in the late aftermath of our night, I can't stop thinking of how much I love her, and how happy I am that I met her and that I did something I was originally afraid to do - moving to New York - so I was able to meet her, because if I hadn't made that decision only faith know if we would have been.

I am convinced that I fell asleep right after the seventh time she made me come, as I don't remember anything from after that, but an ambulance outside woke me up now, hours after, and I turned to my side, only to find her deep in her sleep, and I smiled to myself as I laid down facing her. I know she doesn't like being described as it, but she is unmistakably cute when she sleeps. She's so peaceful and she wears this facial expression she usually doesn't wear.

Looking at her and thinking back at these months with her, I can't understand what I was so afraid of when we first started dating. I wouldn't want it any other way, and now I am so attached to her, that I can't imagine a life without her. I love her so much that it almost hurts, but I don't want it to stop hurting, because that would mean that I stopped loving her as much as I do now, and I don't even think that is possible.

As I lay here, in this hotel room my girlfriend decorated with rose petals, in the late aftermath of our night, I can't stop thinking of how hopelessly in love I am with her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this was a little Valentine's special. **

**As I wrote in the last chapter, I had planned to take a break to get some inspiration and to get ahead with some chapters, but I suddenly got this idea the other day, and I wanted to publish it on the actual Valentine's Day, so I did, but I am still going to have the break and hopefully I will get some more inspiration and when I do, I will start publishing again. **

**I hope you all had a good Valentine's and please leave a comment of your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

PIPER POV

"I'm just saying, P, I am very happy that Pete and I haven't made it exclusive, because that means that I can still have flings with other hot dudes… ohhh, like the guy over there, he's cute isn't he?" Polly asked me as we walked across campus, and she nodded towards the guy she was talking about just as he passed us.

"I don't know, Pol, I can definitely point out some good arguments for why being exclusive totally rock," I said and smiled at her.

"That's because you have a hot girlfriend, and when you are with someone like her, you have to make it exclusive to keep others away," she said and looked at something behind me. "Aaaand speak of the devil and he shall come, here she comes."

I turned around and locked eyes with my girlfriend who was approaching us.

"Hi, Al," I said as she reached us.

Alex moved up closed to me and pressed her lips on my cheek. "Hey," she said as she retreated her lips. She looked over at Polly and said; "Always a treat Polly."

"Right back at ya, stretch."

"Been too much around Nicky I can hear," Alex said and referred to one of our many outings.

"Yeah, she has taught me some things," Polly said and raised her eyebrows.

Both Alex and I gave each other a confused look before we looked at Polly just as confused. Alex then looked back at me and said; "I am so sorry."

"Hey, it's nothing bad," Polly defended.

"When Nicky is in the picture, it is always bad," Alex said.

"Okay, as much as I would love to keep our conversation going, I have to get to my next lecture or else I will be late, and we don't want that," she said and disappeared into one of the buildings.

"We should probably head towards English huh?" Alex asked me and took my hand in hers. I love that we can do this. To walk across campus, hand in hand, just being in each other's existence.

"So, spring break's coming up," Alex started as we walked.

"Ahh, I look forward to a break."

"You've got something special in mind? Something you wanna do? Or are you going home?" she asked suddenly sounding a little nervous.

"No, I don't think I am going home, it would just be one week alone on the couch watching Netflix, so why travel all the way to Norway to do that?"

"That's true," she said now a little calmer.

"I don't really know what I want to do, I haven't really thought about it. But, I'd love to go somewhere."

"New York gettin' too boring for you?"

"No, but it is spring break, aren't you supposed to go somewhere during spring break?"

"Oh yeah, totally, that's the only rule of spring break," she said and chuckled a little. "Where you wanna go?"

"I don't know, somewhere, anywhere, as long as it with you I don't care."

"Cheesy."

"I know you love it."

"I didn't say I didn't love it when you say cheesy things, I just wanted you to know that I considered that cheesy," she said and kissed my hairline. "But, anyway, I don't have to work this break so I can devote all my time to you."

"And who's the cheesy one now?"

* * *

ALEX POV

"God, I don't understand anything in bio," I said as Piper and I stepped out of the building for the last time this day.

"Me neither," she said and lifted her hand to cover her eyes from the sun.

"At least your GPA will be saved by your no-ending knowledge in English," I said thinking back to all the English lectures where she just knows so much more than the rest of us.

"I am not that good," she said not liking to get compliments.

"Can't you just accept a compliment for once, you really deserve it."

"Okay, thanks. Can we go by the library before we head to yours?" she asked as we almost passed the library.

"Sure."

I am not a lot in the library, I prefer to do reach online but I can see that Piper takes full advantage of the library card the school provides. She knows her way around the library, and since she knows exactly what she is looking for, she goes very determined over to a shelf. People also greet her, people I've never seen in my life and she greets back, but later turn to me to say that she has no idea of they are. She has been here so much that the plastic on her card is even starting to fade off.

"What are you looking for?" I asked and watched her with amusement of how fast she was reading through the titles to find her book.

"Just some light read…," she said still focused. "… here it is."

"Not To Kill a Mockingbird," I said teasingly as I saw which book she had taken from the shelf.

"Why not?"

"It is kinda boring," I said and watched as she became disappointed in me.

"You can't say that, this happens to be my favorite book."

"I always thought you were one of those Pride and Prejudice kind of people."

"That one's good, but not as good as To Kill a Mockingbird," she said and looked at the back of the book. "No one ever forgets this book," she read. "That is true. Have you even read it?"

"Technically no, but we had an assignment about it in high school."

"And you didn't read it because?"

"I didn't really care much about school at that time, plus I was reading something else."

"What?"

"Well I don't remember that now, but it probably was The Catcher of the Rye," I said and watched her respect for me come back.

"That one's good too, but you have to read To Kill a Mockingbird."

"What if I don't want to?" I challenge knowing she only can take that much.

"I will make you," she said and looked at me in a way that told me she wasn't kidding. "Oh, and before I forget, here you go."

She reached into her bag and takes up a book. She hands me the book and I can already see that it is a biology book.

"This is what I use to be on track in bio, and I have even marked out the most important things. I have to get it back though."

I quickly look through the book, and she has actually marked out things on every page until the next three chapters ahead.

"This is why I love you."

"And here I was thinking it was because I give you discounts on coffee," she said and smiled at me.

"Well, it is that too. And speaking of which, what do you say to give me one now?"

"But that is a detour to your home," she said smartly.

"Well, see it as a chance to go through Washington Square Park," I said knowing I had won her over.

"Okay, fine, but only 40%."

"50%."

"45% and that is the highest I'll go."

"Deal, man you're hard today."

* * *

PIPER POV

"Hi, mom," Alex said as we walked into the apartment. "We bought coffee for you, with Piper's discount."

I chuckled a little of this and closed the door behind us as Diane came towards us. "Ahhh, what should we have done without Piper's discounts."

"Buy the coffee at full price," I said and looked at them.

"Happy that part of our life is over," Diane said and walked towards the kitchen area. "So, girls, I don't have to work tonight, so what do you wanna do?"

"Pizza and a movie?" Alex asked.

"Okay, but there is something I want to show Piper first though, baby photos!"

"Yes!" I said at the same time as Alex said "No!". I looked at Alex in wonder.

"Mom, you can't show Piper baby photos, we have to already be married for 70 years before I let you show them to her."

"But Alex you were so cute, and I had to go around with you kicking me every fifth minute for nine months, so I have dibs on the baby photos."

"Moooom," Alex said and this is the first time I have heard her whine.

"I want to see them," I said and looked at her.

"Pipes, if you see them now you will never look at me the same way."

"Why not?"

"Because they are horrible."

"They can't be that bad."

"Trust me, they are. And if you see them now, I have to see yours when I visit your home."

"Oh, you're coming to Norway? And besides, Norwegian parents doesn't really show photos around like that."

"I'll go looking for them myself."

"Well good luck finding one of me, because it is like they threw away the camera after I was born. It's tons of photos of Danny, but none of me, but then again there are many of Cal too and I was born at that time. There might be one of me, it is actually kind of rude."

"Well, I will seek up the one photo of you that exists and just imagine how you'd look like later."

"Creep," I said but smiled at her. Honestly, I don't have anything against her seeing my photos, but it is true what I say, my parents never took any photos of me because they said that "a woman should never look back", whatever that means.

"Okay, now that your adorable little fight is over, who wants to see how pink Alex was as a newborn?"

"Augghh," Alex grunted but sat down on the couch and I sat down beside her.

* * *

ALEX POV

It took forever for Piper to finish through album after album with photos of me because mom had a story to every picture, but I am also kind of happy that mom let Piper see my photos, because mom is very picky of who gets to look at the photos, so I take it as a sign that she wants Piper to be as close to us as possible.

After all the photos were seen and every story was told, we decided to order some pizza and find a movie on Netflix. I love that the three of us can hang out like this, that mom adores Piper so much that she even wants to hang with us and wants to spend time with Piper and to get to know her. It was never like that with Sylvia. Mom never told me, but I know she didn't like her very much, and all this tells me that I did the right thing when I decided to go for Piper.

It is many hours later when Piper and I head into my bedroom to go to bed. It has been a long day and we are both tired, but we still can't be too close to each other for a long time, before things start to heat up. We can't get enough of each other.

We are in the middle of a steamy make-out session when Piper starts to mumble between kisses. "You know monkeys shouldn't eat bananas."

"What?" I said but kept on kissing her.

"Monkeys… they shouldn't eat bananas… because it is too much sugar for what they can handle… and it can give them diabetes… and ruin their teeth… it equivalent to giving them cake and chocolate," she said still in between kisses as I wouldn't let go of her.

This is a personality trait I recently found out she had. When she was in the right mood - some kind of mix between excitement and happiness, especially when she is a little tipsy - she would start to mention these random facts that she knows, and this is one of her cutest personality traits. Some people may find a habit like this annoying, but it isn't like she does it all the time, it is only when she is in the right mood - so she didn't do it the first time we kissed, or slept together, or on Valentine's because these times she was too excited to do it -, and I find myself trying to get her to that state because I find it so adorable when she tells me her little facts and I always wonder what she will say next because she never tell one fact twice.

"How do you even know this?" I asked amused of all her knowledge.

"I don't know, I read it somewhere."

It is many hours later and Piper and I are laying on my bed somewhere between awake and asleep. "Can you read a little of To Kill a Mockingbird for me?" I asked her hoping she hasn't fallen asleep.

"I knew you'd come around," she said and stepped out of the bed to find the book in her bag. When she came back to the bed, with the book in her hand, she snuggled herself back into the covers and snuggled into my side. "When he was nearly thirteen my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow. When it healed, and Jem's fears of never being able to play football were assuaged, he was seldom self-conscious about his injury."

Piper's words soon filled the room, and I don't know why I have never gotten her to read for me before. She reads with a very calm voice, and even though this is To Kill a Mockingbird, I find myself to want her to continue because it would mean I could listen to her for a little longer.

"Myrtle Beach," I say into the dark room.

She stops to read and looked over at me. "Excuse me?"

"Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. That is where we should go for spring break."

"And how are we going to get there?"

"By car."

"Who's car?"

"Our car?"

"You have a car?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, but we don't use it a lot, because we can get everywhere we need without it. What do you say? There's a beach there, and warmer than here. And there aren't too many who go there for spring break, but enough that it is going to be wild," I argued.

"Of course I'll go," she said.

I looked at her for a second, before I drew her face close to mine.

* * *

**A/N: So I am back, and hopefully I won't have to take any more breaks before the end of this story. We are soon coming to an end, and I think after the next two or three chapters I'll jump some months forward. I saw one of you asking for public sex and I'll definitely add that in the next chapter. Nothing much happened in this chapter, but I wanted to post something and also lead up to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed anyway, and please leave a review of what you thought. **


	13. Chapter 13

_FLASHBACK AND INFORMATION ARE IN ITALICS_

* * *

**Spring break - Part 1**

PIPER POV

"Are you ready?" Alex asked me as I buckled up in the car.

I was truly a little surprised when Alex actually turned up outside my dorm in a car. I had never seen their car nor have I heard they talking about it, but there she was in a silver and, what I assumed by the looks of it, old car.

"I am so ready," I said and couldn't hide my excitement.

"Got everything you need?"

"Yes, I've got everything, okay? Just drive already, the more time we take before we start to drive, the later we get there," I said, not mad, but happy.

"We are going to be on the roads for 12 hours, I don't think one minute will make a huge difference," she said but started the engine anyway.

"Every minute counts."

It was longer to Myrtle Beach than what I had expected, we had calculated it would take us 12 hours if we didn't stop, so we had planned an all-nighter. We were going to split the drive between us and we had brought tons of food and stuff to do during the drive, and the most important thing we brought, was music.

Alex, being the more experienced one of us when it comes to driving out of Manhattan, started and that meant that she could decide the music. We don't have the exact same taste in music, but after we have been this long together our tastes had kind of melted together, so the speakers blasted all kinds of genres, everything from rock to pop to musical.

o o o

_Somewhere in New Jersey_

An hour into the drive, one of my favorite songs began to play and it always succeeds in bringing my mind to a specific evening with Alex.

_It was late at night, Alex and I were finally done with all the finals before Christmas and we had just come back from partying with Nicky, Lorna, and Polly when we decided to keep on with the dancing. _

_We had pretty much been dancing from around 6 PM to now 3 AM, but it was like both of us had an overload of power, even though we had literally been sleep-deprived these last weeks. _

_We did this so often, that Alex had made a playlist specifically for late-night dancing, and we could these songs from the top of our heads, so the music was loud as we sang and danced, and I think Diane should be happy that she had to work night this week. _

_Alex had recently learned that I loved Coldplay's Yellow, so she had added this song to every playlist we listen to together, and that was the song that started now. _

_All the previous songs were upbeat, with the beginning of Yellow is kind of slow compared to the rest of them, so Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her, as we started an upbeat version of a slow dance. I had never danced slowly with Alex before, and I kind of wish the first time wouldn't be during our tipsy, lazier night dances, but at the same time, it all has transformed into one of my happiest memories. _

_I have been close to Alex before, but this kind of close was like a whole new experience. We were so close, that we shared the same breath and it quickly became very warm in the space we shared. I could see every detail in her gorgeous face even better and up close, she was even more gorgeous than from a little back. _

_The song beats up after some minutes though, and then we break the space between us, to continue our jumping dancing. We kept on dancing close to one another though, and we seemed to be unable to stop dancing seductively against each other. The heat grew between us and I could already feel the result between my legs. _

_Even though the seductive dancing, we still had room to be goofy, so we almost screamed out the lyrics and pointed at each other when they just mentioned "you". _

_"Look how they shine for you! Look how they shine for you!" we sang and pointed. _

_In our tipsy state, we found this very funny, which just made the heat between us grow, and we broke out in laughter when the song was finished. It wasn't long though before I captured Alex's lips with mine, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow._

o o o

_Almost reached Baltimore, MD_

"Okay, so Kiss Marry Kill… Kim, Kourtney, and Khloé Kardashian."

"Mmmm, Kiss Khloé, Marry Kim and Kill Kourtney."

…

…

"Seriously, Al, you would kill Kourtney?"

"She is the most boring one of them."

"I love Kourtney since she is the most boring one."

"So you sayin' you love boring?"

"No, but when the others are so much, Kourtney's boring is not the same as our boring."

"How would you have taken it then?"

"Kiss Khloé, Marry Kourtney and Kill Kim."

"You would kill Kim?"

"I am not happy about it, but if one of them had to go it would be her. Kourtney is just best, and Khloé is just a mood. I love Kim but she can be a little too much sometimes."

"I had never expected this from you, Pipes."

o o o

_Close to Stafford, VA_

"Okay, I got one, Al… DIM, Duncan is mean," I said as we passed the car with the license plate letters DIM.

This was apparently a game Alex used to play with her mother. You have to interpret the letters in each license plate you pass.

"Okay, mmmmh… REN, Reagen eats noodles."

o o o

Almost at changing point at Richmond, VA

"I spy with my little eye something shaped like a stone," Alex said.

We had now proceeded onto our next game, I spy. It was pitch dark outside and it had been for some hours now. We had been driving for almost seven hours, we had to take some breaks to fill gas and just stretch, and it was soon my turn to drive, and I was mentally kicking myself in the butt for not starting to drive. Luckily I had gotten an hour of sleep between games.

"Like a stone?"

"Yep."

"Is it a stone?"

"You think I'd do it so easy and also see a stone in this dark?"

"Mmmmm a stone? A stone?"

After many dumb and desperate suggestions, I finally understood it.

"Is it a star?"

"Yes, it is. Which star tough?"

I looked up at the stars but found it impossible to guess which one she was thinking about.

"I don't know, that one?" I asked and pointed to a random star.

"Not really, but you can have it for actually trying."

I looked around and kept on looking even though I had found something, I didn't want her to know which direction to look at.

"I spy with my little eye something green."

"Is it a three?"

"No."

"The grass?"

"No," I said and smiled at her, wondering how long it would take her to guess right.

"If you have taken something from the back of the car it counts as rule-breaking and it could end up with us in a car accident."

"It's not something from the back of the car."

Now she became the desperate one, and she started to mention things that weren't even green.

"I don't know, Pipes, I give up."

"You give up?" I asked knowing I would win this game.

"Yes, you heard me right, I give up. What was it?"

"Your eyes," I said and looked her in the eyes. "They kind of sparkle. It's hot."

…

…

Alex seemed surprised over what I said, and when she looked at me, I swear I could see something change in her eyes. It wasn't like her normal change-in-eyes, like the change when she wants me, this one was more instant and intense.

Even though it was still some time until we were going to change positions, she pulled off of the main road and drove onto a less busy and dark country road. I was a little confused by her actions but found it best to not question her yet. She kept one driving down the road for about ten minutes before she pulled off the road.

"Alex, why are you pulling off here?" I asked her as she parked the car on the side of the road.

"Get back in the car," she said as she began to open her door.

"What?"

"Get back in the car," she said again and gestured towards the back seats this time standing outside the car.

"Why?"

"Jesus, are you always this innocent?"

I don't really know how to answer that.

"Because, Pipes, I want to fuck you senseless, and in the back of the car is the best place to do it right now. Look at it as an adventure."

Oh, if she only knew what her words did to me. Without delay, I got out of the car and into the back of it. The second we both were in the car, we hurriedly and hard smashed our lips together, both being overly worked up. As our lips battled together, she tangled her hand into my hair and pulled it, not too hard but hard enough to get a reaction from me. I tilted my head up, and she used this opportunity to leave frantic kisses at my neck, which she knows is my undoing.

When it became clear to us that she was in charge, she didn't waste any seconds on getting me in a laying position. It was a bit of a hassle to get us comfortable in the slim car, but with her on top of me, we made it work. Since we had such a hurry to get into a laying position, we were still fully clothed, but we didn't find the importance of struggling with taking our clothes off now.

With our lips still pressed together in a hastily battle, Alex sneaked her hand under my sweater and the touch of her soft hand tickled my skin as she moved her hand along my body to one of my breasts. She began to massage my breast, and I could feel myself being close to coming totally undone, and when she gave my breast a lift but firm squeeze, I wasn't able to contain a moan from escaping from my throat. Satisfied, Alex went over to my other breast to repeat the messaging.

She must have heard it from my closer moans that I couldn't take the teasing anymore, so she moved her hands, still ticklishly against my body, down to the hem of my sweater, and she slid her hand into my sweatpants. I was pretty worked up already, so her messages against my core felt so good that I was afraid of coming over the edge.

She kept on messaging my core with her hand, at the same time as our lips still battled, and I fought every second to not ruin this perfect moment by coming too soon. Suddenly she broke our battle and retreaded her hand, and I could feel her moving from the top of me and down to my legs. I lifted myself on my elbows and watched as she smoothly pulled down my sweatpants and underwear. She kind of pushed herself against me at my feet and pressed me against the car door, to make room for herself. With me now kind of sitting against the car door, she dived into my core with this force and confidence that made it impossible for me to keep fighting for more than some seconds.

o o o

_Filling gas around Fayetteville, NC_

"BEST DRIVE I HAVE EVER HAD!" Alex yelled as we drive onto the main road again.

This is a game we have been playing since we first started to drive. The first who remembers to say "BEST DRIVE I HAVE EVER HAD" when we get onto the main road, get a point.

"Damn it."

"Keep up your game, Pipes."

o o o

_Almost at the border to South Carolina_

"In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since. 'Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone,' he told me, 'just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had.' - " Alex read from one of her favorite books The Great Gatsby.

After I read To Kill a Mockingbird to her, we decided to read our favorite books to each other, and even though I've read The Great Gatsby hundreds of times, we still decided to read it because we both love it so much.

" - He didn't say any more, but we've always been unusually communicative in a reserved way, and I understood that he meant a great deal more than that." Alex kept on reading but stopped after the sentence. I looked over to her, and she nodded her head towards the road ahead.

"Look, there's South Carolina," she said more enthusiastically than she normally does.

"Finally," I said less enthusiastically then her.

"What you don't like driving?" she asked sarcastically.

"There is nothing I look forwards to more than to drive home again," I answered sarcastically. "But right now I am very tired of driving."

"Well, there's still 50 minutes 'till we get there."

"Augh."

"So, what do you want to do when we get there?"

"I kind of want to sleep."

"Boring. We're in South Carolina, Pipes, you don't want to explore Myrtle Beach at night time?"

"First of all; night time's over, Al, it's like 5 AM when we get there, and second of all; there's plenty of time to do that."

"And there's plenty of time to sleep. We can sleep when we're old, when did you get so boring," she challenged knowing I would bite right on.

"Fine, but just to find something to eat."

"And to look at the beach."

"No, only to find something to eat."

"And to look at the beach," she kept on trying.

"Alex."

"There will be a beautiful sunrise."

I was surprised by hearing how much Alex would like to see the beach because of a sunrise.

"Who are you?"

* * *

ALEX POV

"I am tired," Piper said as we walked from the hotel.

We have just arrived, it is 5 AM and we are going to find something to eat for breakfast. The hotel receptionist said there would be some good cafes and restaurants not so long from the hotel, but considering how tired we are, it's taking us a little longer than expected.

"How can you be tired when we are in this place?"

"How are you not tired?"

"Too excited to be tired, Pipes."

"It is weird to see you this excited when sex isn't in the picture."

"Gettin' jealous are we?"

"A little actually. But I was excited for 20 minutes ago, now I can't understand that we haven't gotten there yet, or seen the beach."

"Ohh so you do want to see the beach?"

"Not that much, but the receptionist said that most cafes and restaurants are at the beach. So isn't it weird that we haven't reached the beach yet?"

"Ehm Pipes, I think we're walking the wrong way," I said looking at Google maps.

"How is that possible?"

"Well, we may or may not have taken a right turn instead of a left. Yeah, we're definitely wrong."

"How did we not understand considering all the traffic here?" Piper asked and referred to the many cars that passed us on the highway right beside us. "Should we turn around and just walk the same way as we came from then?"

"Yeah, it looks like that would be the easiest. Ohhh, look, Pipes, there's a park there, should we go through it?" I asked and pointed at a park on our left.

"I think that is a golf club, Al."

"What's the difference?"

"I don't think we can walk through the golf club, it's probably private."

Just as she said that we could hear a plane coming from the distance. We both looked up and saw that the plane wasn't high up, and as it was over us we followed it with our eyes and saw it land on an airport on the other side of the highway.

"There's an airport here, and we drove 12 hours?" Piper asked and looked at me.

"I thought it would be fun with a road trip."

"Yes, but now we have to drive home too."

"Don't meet trouble halfway. Now we'll just go back to the beach, get something huge and unhealthy to eat, go watch the sunrise, go to bed and then just enjoy ourself in Myrtle Beach, and after that, we can start worrying about having to drive home, you worrywart," I said and laid an arm around her shoulder. "Or since it is like 7 AM when we get back to the hotel, maybe we should just get ready for a day on the beach, you know, forget about the sleep?" This resulted in her giving me a look.

o o o

I can feel myself waking up, but I don't want to wake up since I appear to still be tired. After my failed attempt on keeping my eyes closed, I open them up and get instantly blinded by the bright light. I am confused about where I am, but after some seconds my eyes manage to focus on someone in front of me, Piper, and our whereabout comes to me as if her face hols all the answers.

"Are you watching me sleep?" I asked as I saw her whole face in focus and realized that she was looking at me.

"You watch me sleep," she said with her hot, adorable and hoarse morning voice.

"That's because you're cute when you sleep."

"So are you."

"I am not cute, Pipes, I am hot."

"Sorry," she said but didn't really sound sorry nor looked like she was because she was smiling at me in a way that told me she thought I was funny.

She placed one of her hands on the side of my face and stroked her fingers along my cheek as her eyes got lost in mine.

"What time is it?"

She looked over me at the alarm clock on the bedside table behind me and then back into my eyes. "Just after 10 AM."

"So we have gotten what, three hours of sleep?"

"Yep."

"You wanna sleep some more?"

She shook her head but kept her eyes in mine.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head again.

"What you wanna do then?"

Instead of giving me an answer, she slowly closed the small gap between us, and the soft feeling of her lips made me forget about whatever tiredness I might have and brought me into an awakened state.

She moved her other hand from under her, and placed it under my head, and began to kiss me harder now with my head cupped in her hands. I comfortably rested my hand at her waist, and my tongue met hers as a hurricane. There was something special about her taste this day. She tasted mostly the same as she usually does, she has this sweet taste that reminds me of Twizzlers or strawberries, but it was blended with this vague taste of the eggs and coffee she had for breakfast earlier this morning.

As our kissing became more intense, she moved on top of me but continued to kiss me in the process. I moved my hands down to her ass and gave it a little squeeze, and I could feel her smile into the kiss after I did this.

"I was thinking… that I was going to return the favor… from the car yesterday… only of course… in here," Piper said in between kisses.

Even if she intended it or not, it made me extremely horny, but I was still capably to joke around. "So you didn't like it in the car?"

"Oh I liked it, but I don't think I'll manage to stop to go to the car," she said and made me a hundred times hornier if it is even possible.

I quickly moved my hands from her ass and pulled off her yesterday's sweater that she had slept in because we didn't bother to change before we went to bed. I used one hand to unhook her bra at the same time as I brushed some hair from her messy braid behind her ear. With our lips still sealed together, I sat up in the bed with her on my lap to give her access to undress me. As she took off my sweater, her fingers brushed against my back, which made my spine contract in pleasure. She easily unhooked my bra and she already had one hand messaging one of my tits before I managed to lay back down again.

I must have gotten hornier than I thought, as her messaging made me dangerously close to the edge. She broke our kiss and began to kiss her way down my torso, either from herself being too impatient or from hearing me being too impatient. She just as easily took off my sweatpants and underwear, and she was soon in my core.

It was hard to imagine that I was the first she went down on when I felt the very first lick for many months ago, and since then she has just gotten even more talented. She is so good, that I could say that the student is almost as good as the teacher.

"Ahh fuck, Pipes," I cried as I tried my best to not come undone.

If there is one thing we both are great at, it is to know exactly what to do to make the other arch of in pleasure way sooner than wanted or way later than wanted. Sometimes we would hold each other right on the edge for minutes, only to tease a little. This morning, though, she went for the former, which I appreciate since it would be torture to keep me any longer at the edge.

My back arched off of the surface in pleasure, and she kept on licking me as I came down from the high. When my breathing slowed down, she kissed her way up again, and eventually kissed my lips. I turned to the side to let her lay down but made sure to not break the kiss.

"You're getting good at that," I said after some time.

"Yeah? As good as you?"

"I would never let that happen," I said and kissed her.

o o o

"Okay, so here it is Pipes, Family Kingdom Amusement Park," I said as we looked at the big park from the entrance. "What do you want to do first?"

"I want to take a roller coaster."

"Okay, what about that one?" I said and pointed towards a tall roller coaster.

"Looks good to me, and after we can take the Ferris wheel?"

"No no no, Pipes, if we are going to take a Ferris wheel, it has to be the Myrtle Beach SkyWheel."

"Okay…"

"We have to walk there though."

"Even more walking?"

"What's up with you lately? I thought you were Mrs. Stay Active," I said thinking of all the mornings were she has woken up around 7 no matter how late we went to bed, to go jogging, I mean, who does that?

"I am, but not on vacations. Except if it is for sightseeing."

"Well, look at it as sightseeing. Just imagine all the things we'll see from the top at the Ferris wheel."

o o o

"Al, as we are on this side of town, we have to stop by the Apache Pier."

"Why? Isn't it just a long pier?"

"It's the East Cost's longest wooden pier."

"Yeah, that is what I said, a long pier."

"You can't go to Myrtle Beach and not visit the Apache Pier."

"Why not? It is just a long pier."

"I love piers."

"I know you love piers, but there are piers at the hotel too, like the 2nd Ave Pier."

"The longer the better."

"Okay, we can go there, but then you have to take the zipline with me."

"Okay, but I never said I wouldn't take it, who doesn't love ziplines?"

* * *

PIPER POV

"Damn you're hot today," Alex said as we walked down towards the beach.

"Well, I had to dress like the weather."

"And you succeeded."

"You didn't do so bad yourself," I said and kissed her cheek.

We had been out in the sun all day, and now it was beginning to darken, and it was a little cooler than during the day, but not as cold it is when we walk from a night club to Alex's apartment. We were going to a beach party, so there would be a bonfire, alcohol, music, and dancing. I've never been to a beach party, but I've seen plenty of them in movies, so I am looking forwards to it.

"Wow," I said as we reached the beach.

It all looked more surreal than what I had expected. The sun had set for some hours ago and the stars were now up and were more brighten than I had ever seen them. There was a huge bonfire and there were hundreds of people surrounding it, dancing, talking or studying the fire. There was a DJ playing music and people stood in line to come with wishes.

Alex took my hand and guided us into the middle of the crowd around the bonfire. Just as we reached the bonfire, the DJ began to play Sam Feldt and RANI's Post Malone, and Alex and I quickly got into the rhythm of the song. We have been at many parties and clubs together after we met, but this all reminded me the very first time we danced together, in that club Pete's friend had gotten me and Polly into.

Alex grabbed my hips like she did that night and she held them there as I swayed my hips in sync with the music. She began to dance identically with me as I had my back against her. She let one of her hands slide up and down my side, but kept the other steady at my hip. We danced like this for a while, out bodies hot from both the air and the dancing. Eventually, I turn towards her again and place my hands around her neck.

Rilo Kiley's With Arms Outstretched began to play, and everyone on the beach began to sing along with it, including Alex and I. Alex moved her hands from my hips to my lower back and we slowed down the dancing a little bit, to dance in sync with the song. Our eyes were locked together as we danced and made me go crazy for her.

"You wanna do something crazy?" Alex asked in her sexy husky voice and I understood it had something with sex to do. I nodded my head afraid that my voice would reveal my excitement. Just as Neil Diamond's Sweet Caroline began to play, Alex took my hand in hers and walked out of the crowd.

We hastily walked down the beach in the look of a less crowded place. As we walked down the beach, wasted college students ran towards the ocean and into it, but came quickly up again, shocked from the cold water.

"Here is good," Alex said and before I managed to soak in what she said, her lips crashed into mine. We hurriedly took off each other's clothes, and if we had thought about it for one second, we would have laid the clothes nicely on the sand and used it as a surface, but we didn't really think much about reasoning things right now, and instead, we just laid right down on the cold sand.

She placed herself on top of me and even though the sand was cold and itching, I didn't think of this either as she had my full attention. Alex kissed me roughly, even though she usually was very careful with me, and could feel that she was claiming me. This was her way of telling me that I belong to her and that she belongs to me.

Alex broke the kisses and began to roughly kiss down my body, and I could only imagine what the future minutes held as I could already feel my skin ache in pleasure. Alex reached my core and licked me with a force stronger than gravity, and I could tell that this wouldn't end good for me.

"You feel so good," she said into my core.

"Fuck, Al. Yes, just like that," I encouraged knowing she liked it when I talked during sex.

"What do you want me to do, babe?"

"I want you to finish me off," I said gasping for air.

"Your wish is my command," she said and licked me even harder and slid two fingers into me.

"Alex… Alex… ALEX," I called out as she sent me into the deepest orgasm in my life, an orgasm I knew I'd feel for many more hours.

"I love it when you say my name like that," she said as she came up from my core.

Our lips met in a rough kiss once more, and I balanced myself on my elbows to reach her better. She had her arms steady on both sides of me, and I felt extremely safe there I laid in her castle. I balanced myself on just one elbow and used the other hand to brush some hair behind her ear. It was easy to get lost in her beauty on this beach, under the stars while we listened to the waves and the vague sounds from the party.

"Okay, my turn," I said as I had gotten my breath back.

And as we once again got lost in each other, I thought about how perfect this vacation would be, and that the days in this paradise would go by too fast.

* * *

**A/N: So this has been a hectic and weird week probably for all of us, but here's an update. I had planned for there to be a part one and two of spring break, and there will still, but I don't know if I will be able to post next Sunday, as I had originally planned. Somehow I have gotten twice as much school work, now that we have online school, and I don't know how I am going to be able to do everything I have to do, but hopefully, there will be an update next Sunday. **

**I hope you're all good.**

**Stay safe and take care of each other, but from a distance.**


End file.
